Cloudette ou le ménage enchanté
by Jacks Zabu
Summary: Oyé Oyé! Venez écouté l'histoire du pauvre petit Cloud,une fois encore de corvées à la place des autres. Mais, oh! Ne serait-ce point là son ami Zack qui profite du malheur de son ami? Monseigneur Sephiroth s'en amuserait, lui!
1. 1 Cauchemar en vue!

**Cloudette**

**ou**

**Le ménage enchanté**

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance/Humour Yaoï

Pairing : Zack x Cloud, peut-être même Sephiroth aussi…

Disclaimer : Tous viennent bien sûr du merveilleux monde de Final Fantasy VII, bla bla bla bla bla bla…

Note : Après Edwardette, pour les connaisseurs, voici Cloudette (Mon dieu, phonétiquement parlant, ça fait Claudette. Bientôt, on verra Cloud danser et faire les chœurs… Ouuaaaiis ! Dans une tenue super moulante, qui fera fantasmer toutes les petites yaoïstes, faisant ressortir chaque muscle de son anatomie, et les joues légèrement rosies… et peut-être même…) Bon… Bah, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! Surtout pour Maid-Mink, qui a voulu à tout prix lire cette fic, basée sur le thème du ménage à partir d'un aspirateur. J'espère pour elle qu'elle va s'éclater ! **; )**

**Cauchemar en vue !**

_« Quel capharnaüm ! »_. A peine venait-il de rentrer chez lui que Cloud engageait un tête-à-tête, très romantique, il faut le dire, avec le désordre qui envahissait les lieux.

-C'est pas vrai… Il aurait pu me dire qu'il passait, hier. Ça aurait évité tant de bazar, pesta-t-il face au calvaire qui l'attendait.

Il posa ses affaires dans un coin épargné par le désordre et se mit en tête de ranger immédiatement les affaires qui jonchaient le sol, avant que quelqu'un n'arrive à l'improviste, pour lui faire des remarques ou pour se servir de lui comme sujet de moqueries, comme ils avaient tous pris l'habitude de faire. A part quelques exceptions. Mais apparemment, la principale de ces exceptions avait décidé de venir… l'emmerder, soyons francs dans une pareille occasion. Pourtant, il était aimable et gentil avec lui d'habitude, et Cloud ne comprenait pas sa mauvaise blague. Peut-être avait-il eut tout simplement besoin de se défouler pour une quelconque raison. Mais que diable, qu'il aille se défouler chez lui, ou qu'il aille se muscler, il pourra ainsi mieux se vanter…

A force de se tourmenter de telle sorte face au décor dernier cri que lui avait offert son visiteur, il passa son temps à tout remettre en ordre sans voir les minutes se suivre les unes après les autres. Après avoir rangé correctement toutes ses affaires, il se décida à aller prendre une douche afin. Il avait grandement besoin de se détendre après cette journée qu'il avait passé à jouer les larbins de services pour ces messieurs aux grades supérieurs qui se sentaient au-dessus de tous. Il passerait l'aspirateur plus tard, il n'était plus à ça près.

Il savoura sa douche avec délice. C'était le deuxième endroit qu'il préférait après son lit, dans lequel il s'abandonnait à ses rêves et laissait ainsi de côté toutes les mauvais moments endurants de la journée nés des brimades des autres, et où il prit la décision d'aller directement, sans manger. Sauf qu'évidemment, quelqu'un avait choisi cet instant précis pour l'interrompre. A contre cœur, il partit ouvrir à son visiteur du soir, dont il était certain de connaître l'identité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-il sèchement sans voir le visage de son interlocuteur.

-Je préférerais que tu changes de ton, Strife. Et regarde la personne à laquelle tu parles, cela évitera que tu me parles ainsi la prochaine fois que tu t'adresseras à moi !

Perdu ! Ce n'était apparemment pas la bonne personne, à entendre le taux de gravité présent dans la voix.

Cloud, surpris par cette intonation et cette voix qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre, releva immédiatement la tête. Il s'en voulut d'avoir ainsi parlé une fois qu'il rencontra les yeux verts de Sephiroth.

-J'aimerais savoir contre qui ces paroles étaient dirigées, Strife. Il est rare de t'entendre parler de telle manière.

-Je… Je suis désolé, je… Enfin, ce n'était pas pour vous… que je…

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, explique-moi : j'attends ! insista le Général sur un ton plus léger, voyant la gêne apparaître de plus en plus sur le visage du jeune Soldat.

-Je… pensais m'adresser à… à Zack Fair, mon Général.

-Dans ce cas, c'est parfait. Tu pourras lui dire ce que tu lui reproches en face, car j'ai besoin de vous. Enfin, avoir besoin… Vous n'avez surtout pas le choix, reprit l'interpellé d'un ton plus sévère qui fit naître l'incompréhension chez Cloud.

-Euh…

-Tout de suite, enchaîna Sephiroth en partant à grandes enjambées.

Cloud eut un sursaut en réponse à l'ordre lancé sèchement par son supérieur. Il se dépêcha de fermer la porte et de courir après l'homme aux yeux verts dans le but de le rattraper. Celui-ci le conduisit dans une salle, où un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs attendait assit sur une chaise dans une position décontractée, et qu'il changea aussitôt en une position convenable à l'arrivée de Sephiroth. Ce dernier invita Cloud à rejoindre Zack et se planta devant eux.

-Bien. Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses…

_à suivre_


	2. 2 Opération Restons zen, go!

Salut à tous ! Surtout à toi, Pantera-sama. Merci d'avoir laissé une review et pour ton encouragement. Tu m'as motivé pour poster la suite.

Je tiens quand même à préciser que cette fic date un peu, je l'avais un peu oublié, donc si l'histoire vous paraît un peu tordue ou que les chapitres ne semblent pas avoir de lien, c'est normal.

Sinon, que dire d'autre… ? Bah, bonne lecture !

**Opération « Restons zen », go !**

Cloud ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là, en compagnie du Général et de Zack, à qui il avait d'ailleurs quelques mots à dire. Mais pour le moment, il préférait ne pas détourner la tête face au plus âgé pour ne pas le froisser. Il s'occuperait de son problème plus tard et restait concentré sur le cas présent.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demanda-t-il à Sephiroth d'une petite voix timide.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui.

-Et bien en réalité, en arrivant vers mes appartements, j'ai eu droit à la mauvaise surprise de tomber nez à nez avec une secrétaire. Il semblerait qu'une personne _très_ attentionnée lui ait livré un message, comme quoi je désirais la rencontrer depuis longtemps…

Pendant qu'il répondait à Cloud, ce dernier remarqua que Zack se tassait de plus en plus sur sa chaise.

-Je pense que tu as compris où je voulais en venir. Et toi aussi Zack ! N'est-ce pas ?

-A-ah… ha ha ha… fut sa seule réponse, à travers un rire nerveux.

-Mais… je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis là.

-Tu es là tout simplement parce que notre cher ami ici présent dit qu'il était avec toi toute la journée, et donc qu'il ne peut pas être à l'origine de cette mauvaise plaisanterie. Et je ne vois que lui pour faire une telle chose.

Cloud ne réagit pas. Il prit le temps d'assimiler le fait que Zack, qui semblait maintenant se tasser au point d'avoir la taille d'une puce, s'était en quelque sorte servi de lui.

Il est vrai qu'il se laissait souvent entraîner par Zack, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas la même chose. Aujourd'hui son ami était venu dans sa chambre à son insu, y avait laissé un désordre innommable, et s'était caché derrière lui.

Zack de son côté tenta une œillade discrète vers son ami dans le but de lui envoyer un message visuel. Mais il sentit uniquement les sueurs froides couler en rencontrant un certain mépris dans les yeux de Cloud.

-Comme je ne tiens pas à perdre de temps à savoir qui a raison, je pense que vous allez tous les deux faire face à une punition.

Zack ne s'attendait pas à ce que Cloud subisse les effets de sa plaisanterie mais il n'osait ouvrir la bouche après avoir mis Sephiroth en colère. Il tourna cependant la tête vers Cloud et s'inquiéta dès lors pour le blond.

En effet, le pauvre Cloud, apprenant qu'il allait réparer une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise, ne put que garder la bouche entrouverte. Aucun son ne paraissait pouvoir sortir.

-Je vous laisse donc vous occuper du rangement et du ménage complet de la salle d'entraînement. Je me suis déjà arranger pour que l'on vous fournisse le matériel essentiel pour une séance de ménage. Je vérifierai le travail demain matin.

Sur ces mots il sortit, laissant les deux autres sur leurs chaises.

Bien que Sephiroth soit parti, Zack ne savait s'il devait parler. Son ami était visiblement dépassé par la situation soudaine. Il faut dire que Cloud avait eu une dure journée, laquelle il du ajouter le rangement de sa chambre et maintenant celui de la salle d'entraînement.

-Hey Cloud… tu m'en veux ? se lança Zack.

Cloud tourna lentement la tête vers lui, lui offrant une tête digne de celle d'un zombie.

-Tu ne vaux pas la peine que je m'énerve maintenant… En fait, je crois que tu me débordes…

Zack se prit aussitôt une claque mentale. Plus que des sueurs froides, ce fut un torrent glacé qui le parcourut.

-Allez, fait pas cette tête. Je vais me faire pardonner, je vais faire une grosse part de rangement.

Aussitôt dit, il attrapa le blond par le bras afin de l'entraîner jusqu'au supplice.

Zack pensait que sur le chemin, Cloud lui pardonnerait. Celui-ci abandonnait souvent très vite face au brun.

Malheureusement, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils arrivèrent très vite à la salle d'entraînement et face au matériel de ménage, sur lequel un mot était accroché.

Zack le prit et le lut à voix haute pendant que Cloud se penchait sur son épaule pour le lire aussi.

-Un mot des femmes de ménage… « Important : il est obligatoire de porter la tenue adéquate afin d'éviter toute catastrophe sur les vêtements ou sur la peau. »… Une tenue ? Quelle tenue ?

-Ça doit être ça, lui répondit Cloud en empoignant un vêtement.

Il le déplia devant Zack afin de découvrir la mystérieuse tenue.

Il s'agissait en réalité d'une blouse rose pâle, accompagnée de gants longs pour protéger entièrement les bras et d'un masque blanc contre les bactéries. La panoplie ressemblait plus à celle d'une infirmière qu'à celle d'une femme de ménage.

Choc total. Aucun des deux n'osait bouger face à cette découverte.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes d'absence que Zack réagit, et sa première pensée fut pour son ami, inquiet de sa réaction.

Cloud ne bougeait pas. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

_A suivre…_

Ça y est, j'ai fini mon chapitre ! Hourraaaa !

Comprenez-moi, il est tard, je fatigue après les soirées, et j'enchaîne des cafés qui m'endorment (oui, chez moi le café à un effet inverse parfois) ! Mais si vous trouvez encore quelques fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe, prévenez-moi, je corrigerais ça.

A bientôt !


	3. 3 Début du spectacle:que tout le monde s

Je m'excuse pour le retard, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas avancé dans cette histoire. Il faut dire que la fic avance au feeling. Mais pour me rattraper, je vais tenter un chapitre 4 dans les heures à suivre.

Par rapport aux reviews :

-Zyukage : tu as raison de soutenir Cloud x), il n'a pas fini d'en voir avec Zack dans les pattes ! (et c'est pas le seul à subir, d'ailleurs).

-REeveuse : c'est sympa pour Cloud. Ne t'inquiète pas, il survivra à son calvaire !... Enfin j'espère… (De toute façon il n'a pas le choix, j'en ai besoin pour écrire).

A ceux qui envoient des reviews, laissez-moi vous dire que je ne manque pas de regarder votre profil aussitôt après la lecture de vos reviews. Il s'agit pour moi d'une question de politesse, et cela me permet de voir quelles pourraient être vos attentes.

Si vous voulez faire des demandes (que ce soit d'un couple, d'une fic, d'un évènement ou autre), vous pouvez le faire, il n'y a aucun soucis. Je vous répondrais à travers un chapitre ou en vous renvoyant la réponse à la review.

Sur ce, comme vous l'attendez après tout ce blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture du chapitre 3 !

**Début du spectacle : que tout le monde s'installe !**

-Hé… hé hé… Dis-moi Cloud, on va pouvoir changer de travail et tenter notre chance au premier cabaret pour un numéro, avec ça. Tu crois pas ? plaisanta Zack.

Cloud préféra soupirer. Il se demandait s'il pouvait esquiver cette corvée, avant de se souvenir que Sephiroth était capable de rappliquer pour les voir à l'œuvre.

-Ecoute, Zack… commença-t-il, solennellement.

Son ami lui sourit, attendant que le blond continu, tout en sachant qu'il méritait bien des réprimandes de sa part.

-Hmm… Faisons dans l'ordre… Déjà : pourquoi as-tu dérangé les affaires de Sephiroth ?

-Parce que je voulais déconner et qu'il y avait une connerie à faire ?

-… Je laisse tomber pour cette question… lâcha Cloud. Ensuite : pourquoi es-tu venu dans ma chambre pour y mettre le même désordre ?

-Parce que je te cherchais ?

-Mais pourquoi tu as tout retourné ? commença à s'énerver le blond.

-On sait jamais, avec toi. Tu serais capable de te planquer derrière un grain de poussière, tellement tu peux être timide.

Aussitôt dit, Zack eut la joie de voir son ami rougir à la remarque. Bien qu'il soit le sujet de la raillerie amicale du brun, Cloud baissa la tête et ne dit plus rien. Il se sentait blessé par son ami.

-Cloud, ça va ? Rougis pas autant, on va croire que tu t'es baigné dans de la peinture rouge.

-Arrête.

Zack obéit aussitôt. Le ton de Cloud avait été suffisamment froid pour le calmer.

-J'ai rien demandé, moi… Pourquoi tu m'as impliqué là-dedans ?

-Cloud…

-J'ai juste l'impression que tu t'es bien foutu de moi…

-Alors là, non ! réagit immédiatement l'accusé. Je me suis pas foutu de ta gueule !

-Tu viens juste de le faire.

-Argh…

Zack prit conscience de sa situation, à savoir, s'être mis Sephiroth à dos et se faire disputer comme un gamin qu'il était resté par son meilleur ami.

-Cloud… ?

-Hm…

-Allez quoi ! Fais pas la tête, ça te va pas du tout ! Ecoute, j'ai même une idée !

-Bizarrement, j'ai pas trop envie de l'entendre, cette idée, intervint Cloud.

-Euh… Mais si, écoute-moi. Je viens de penser que, pour nous économiser un peu, on pourrait faire le ménage chacun notre tour. Par exemple, tu fais un quart d'heure, et après je prends le relai. Et ainsi de suite !

-Je pense qu'on devrait plutôt s'y mettre tous les deux, et maintenant… Je veux vite aller me coucher, acheva le blond qui ne voulait pas se faire avoir une fois de plus.

-Très bien.

Tous deux enfilèrent les panoplies soigneusement préparées. Une fois prêt, Zack se tourna vers son ami qui finissait de mettre les gants et rit intérieurement en pensant que la tenue lui allait bien. Néanmoins, il se garda bien de lui faire la remarque. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer une nouvelle colère intérieure de la part de Cloud.

Pendant ce temps, une silhouette s'installa face aux vidéos de surveillance correspondant à la salle d'entraînement. Cette silhouette appartenait à une célébrité dans le vaste environnement de la Shin-Ra, et elle n'eut aucun mal à s'arranger avec les gardes pour avoir un accès libre à la salle de surveillance.

Les vidéos étant déjà allumées, la silhouette n'eut plus qu'à s'installer avec un léger sourire aux lèvres pour admirer son œuvre, à laquelle participaient les deux principaux acteurs.

-Ah ! Ils sont déjà là.

-Tu abuses, quand même… Tu crois pas ? demanda une seconde voix.

Celle-ci appartenait à un homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, accompagné par un autre.

-Il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, ces derniers temps. Alors je ne pense pas abuser, non ! Et puis, après ce que tu m'as dit, Angeal, ça devrait être bénéfique, non ?

-Bon… Si tu le dis… laissa tomber son interlocuteur dans un soupir. Et toi, Genesis. Pourquoi t'es là ? T'es d'accord avec lui ?

-Je viens voir ce que ça va donner. Si jamais rien d'intéressant ne se produit, je m'en retourne à Loveless.

-Oui, forcément…

Alors que les deux amis discutaient, Sephiroth conserva son sourire en voyant les deux ménagères improvisées en tenue.

_A suivre…_

Et à vous de jouer ! ) Enfin, de reviewver xD


	4. 4 Mystère et bulles de savon

Re-salut à tout le monde. Hé oui, j'avais promis de vous larguer un chapitre dans les heures qui suivaient le chapitre 3 pour m'excuser de l'attente. C'est les vacances, et je sais que beaucoup profitent de celles-ci pour lire un maximum avec le temps à leur disposition. Donc voilà.

Mais bon, parlons peu parlons bien, les enfants. Rassurez-vous, rien de grave. Je ne vous annonce pas la fin dans ce chapitre, ou un abandon au contraire. Je tiens juste à préciser, bien que certains l'auraient déjà compris, que les évènements de l'histoire n'ont aucun lien avec ceux du jeu, ou peu (mais dans ce cas, je préviendrais en début de chapitre). Comme je l'ai déjà dis dans les chapitre précédents, j'écris au feeling et il s'agit d'un vieux truc dont je ne me souvenais plus jusqu'à retomber dessus. Un peu comme un vieux jeu que l'on retrouve et auquel on veut jouer (je n'irai pas à dire que cette fic est le Saint Graal… juste un produit de Dame Chance et de mon génie.)

A PhoeniixMiiles : merci pour la review ! Je t'autorise pour la phrase, après tout on gagne pas d'argent, alors on s'en fout un peu niveau droit d'auteur x)

Hé oui, Zyukage, même les plus grands sont… spéciaux ( ?) (comme pourrait dire Theodore D, un autre auteur sur le site: « Ce n'est pas moi qui ai la honte c'est la honte qui m'a ! »… bref, aucun rapport - -')

Bonne lecture !

**Mystère et bulles de savon**

Il fut convenu que Cloud s'occuperait de la partie gauche, pendant que Zack s'attaquerait à celle de droite de la salle d'entraînement. Ce dernier s'arrêtait souvent pour souffler, plus habitué aux efforts fournis dans un combat que dans le ménage. Il se sentait suffisamment découragé lorsqu'il voyait son propre désordre, le voilà maintenant en train de ranger celui des autres. Pour lui, c'était tout simplement impensable… et carrément chiant !

Pourtant, il se rendait bien compte que si Sephiroth lui infligeait une punition pareille, c'était justement parce que le Général et Cloud furent obligés de remettre entièrement leurs affaires en ordre après la tornade qu'était le disciple d'Angeal.

Il partit chercher une bouteille, posée à leur arrivée dans un coin, non loin de leur nouvel équipement. Il prit tout son temps pour profiter de sa pause. Il n'avait aucune motivation dans cette activité, bien qu'il veuille vite en finir.

Il jeta un œil vers Cloud qui, contrairement à lui, s'activait de son mieux.

_« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis là. »_

Il est vrai qu'en y repensant, Zack non plus ne comprenait toujours pas. Sephiroth aurait pu écouter Cloud, et aurait compris qu'il n'aurait rien à voir avec la petite plaisanterie destinée au Général. Le pauvre Cloud n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Au contraire, c'était lui aussi l'une de ses victimes de la soirée.

_« Bof, j'ai pas à me plaindre, contrairement à lui. »_ pensa Zack.

Celui-ci conservait son regard dirigé sur le blond qui s'était penché sur son seau.

-Une vraie petite ménagère…

-Comment ?

Cloud releva la tête, sachant que la remarque lui était destinée. Zack avait trouvé le moyen d'échapper à sa vigilance pour se détendre, et continuait à le taquiner. Il le fixa dans les yeux quelques secondes avec un air boudeur, puis voulant le rappeler à l'ordre :

-Zack, tu n'as prati… commença-t-il avant de se faire envahir par plusieurs bulles de savon, dansant autour d'une mousse abondante.

N'ayant pas fait attention, il continuait de verser son produit tout en mélangeant le tout dans son seau. Très vite, la mousse eut raison de lui.

Le brun se dépêcha de porter secours à son ami, de peur que la mousse ne l'efface aussi vite que les tâches sur le sol.

Dans sa hâte, il donna un coup de pied dans le seau de Cloud, répandant ainsi la mousse sur le sol.

-Cloud ! Ça va ? s'affola Zack.

-Hurr… Keurf… fut seulement capable de lui répondre le blond.

-Mais c'est quoi ce produit ? continua-t-il en tapant le dos de son ami pour calmer sa toux savonneuse. Hé mais… Tu colles !

Il voulut ramasser le bidon du produit afin de voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais s'étala de tout son long sur le sol en glissant sur la falque laissée par le seau, se retrouvant à son tour couvert de mousse et de produit collant.

Cloud ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la scène, alors que Zack regardait la mousse avec un air signifiant «Tu as de la chance d'être que de l'eau savonneuse… ».

-Hey Cloud… T'es d'accord pour une douche ?

Cloud se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise d'affirmation et se dirigea vers le brun pour l'aider à se relever avant de partir en quête de la douche et d'autres vêtements.

En voyant la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux, Angeal ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de celui qu'il comparait à un chiot, et Genesis masqua discrètement son rire moqueur derrière sa main, tout comme Sephiroth.

Masi les trois voyeurs se raidirent quand Zack proposa une douche. Notamment Sephiroth qui n'avait pas prévu qu'ils quitteraient la salle aussi vite.

-Merde… s'affola-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une affaire d'Etat.

-Je vais les empêcher de sortir. Restez là, je reviens ! finit par dire Genesis avant de quitter en hâte ses deux compagnons.

Ces derniers le regardèrent partir. Etonné, Angeal demanda :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va encore faire ?

-Ça… Tant qu'il les retient, ça me convient. Au fait Angeal, c'est quoi ce produit que tu as choisi ?

_A suivre…_

Pardon ? Moi ? J'ai mis des allusions bizarres ? Meuh… noooon…


	5. 5 Peur bleue ou argenté?

Salut à tous, bande de chanceux (pourquoi je parle au masculin alors que cette fic est prioritairement dédiée aux filles ?... faut pas chercher…)

Content que le chapitre 4 vous ai fait plaisir ! x)

Zyukage, si tu n'as pas compris les petites allusions, c'est pas très grave, c'est mon esprit tordu qui s'est activé. Je te laisse deviner encore un peu et si tu es encore paumée, je te dirais tout )

Je pense en revanche que tu as compris ces allusions, x PhoeniixMiiles. Pour le produit, bah… nhé hé hé =D (je sais, ça réponds vachement à ta question). Et pour le grand Genesis, tu vas vite le savoir.

Et pour lolotyv : Zack, une peste ?... Mais non, mais non… juste un peu x)

Je vous laisse en compagnie de Genesis, qui fidèle à lui-même, adore le théâtre.

**Peur bleue… ou argentée ?**

Genesis courait à travers les couloirs de la Shin-Ra. Il arriva enfin devant sa porte et se dépêcha d'entrer chez lui.

-Vite, vite, vite ! Euh… Tiens, ça, se sera suffisant.

Il prit quelques affaires à la va-vite sans réellement voir ce qui lui passait dans les mains, puis repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. En chemin vers la salle, il se prépara comme il put.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, il se plaça derrière la porte afin de savoir si ses deux futures victimes étaient encore à l'intérieur. Percevant quelques bruits, il en conclut qu'ils y étaient toujours, et se dirigea à nouveau au bout du couloir pour se cacher dans un coin.

Les deux compagnons tentaient de nettoyer le sol avant de partir en direction des douches. Malheureusement pour eux, la flaque de savon restait tenace, les obligeant à abandonner jusqu'au prochain round.

-J'espère que Sephiroth ne va pas nous tomber dessus pendant qu'on est ailleurs, s'inquiéta Cloud.

-On a qu'à laisser un mot.

-On a rien pour écrire.

-Ah, oui.

Avant que son ami ne trouve une autre idée aussi inutile que la précédent, il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans le couloir suivit par Zack. Au moment où celui-ci refermait la porte, la lumière du couloir s'éteignit, les plongeant dans le noir. Seul l'éclairage proposé par la lune filtrait à travers les fenêtres.

-Alors quoi ? Pourquoi y a plus de lumière ici ?

-Il est tard, aussi.

-Mais normalement, les femmes de ménages ont de la lumière quand elles bossent. Pourquoi ça s'éteint quand c'est nous ?

Cloud réfléchit à la question, mais son regard fut attiré vers le fond du couloir. Il vit une forme apparaître et son sang se gela. Zack remarque cela et regarda dans la même direction. Tout comme Cloud, son sang arrêta de circuler.

La raison de ce blocage était la forme sombre. Celle-ci portait un long manteau noir flottant au même rythme que les longs cheveux argentés alors qu'elle s'avançait vers eux depuis le fond du couloir.

Angeal et Sephiroth, toujours collés à leurs écrans, passèrent de celui de la salle à celui du couloir, suivant les deux ménagères d'un soir du regard, et purent admirer la réaction des deux soldats, ainsi que la cause de la peur. Dès qu'ils comprirent, leurs yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

-Mais… !

-Attends ! C'est Genesis là ? pointa Angeal sur l'écran.

-Je crois bien… Mais c'est quoi cet accoutrement ?

-Sephiroth ?

-Oui ?

-Je crois qu'il se fait passer pour toi, lui fit remarquer Angeal.

Le Général argenté en resta muet. Puis il se tourna vers l'écran et hurla :

-QUOI ? C'EST MOI CET EPOUVANTAIL ?

De son côté, l'épouvantail en question continuait d'avancer, espérant que son plan fonctionne.

-Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu, ne put s'empêcher de dire Cloud en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Sephiroth !

Comme si le simple fait d'avoir dit don nom l'avait réveillé, Zack attrapa le blond par le bras et le tira à l'intérieur de la salle. Il ferma très vite la porte et s'assit par terre, le dos callé contre la porte à côté d'un Cloud encore sous le choc.

-Cloud ! Vite ! Faut tout de suite essayer d'enlever cette flaque avant qu'il n'arrive. S'il voit qu'on fait rien et que c'est pire qu'avant, il va nous tuer !

Mais à l'instant même où Zack et Cloud se relevaient, un cliquetis se fit entendre dans la serrure.

_A suivre…_

Ah la la… comment dire ?

Ne m'en veuillez pas pour l'épouvantail, j'ai quand même eu pitié de Genesis quand j'ai écrit ça x) (faut dire qu'écrire ça en écoutant le thème du , ça arrange pas les idées).

A très vite ! )


	6. 6 Le théâtre de Genesis

Salut à tout le monde ! Vous l'attendiez, hé bien le voilà ! Le sixième chapitre. Comme d'habitude, on commence avec les réponses aux reviews :

-**Zyukage **: ne t'en fais pas, Genesis ne va tuer personne ! J'ai bien compris que vous l'aimiez tous trop pour ça, bien qu'il en soit décidé autrement dans les jeux FFVII. Et comme tu le vois, je poste pour ton plus grand plaisir et celui des autres.

-**REeveuse **: merci de me pardonner pour le coup de l'épouvantail. J'avoue qu'écrire un chapitre en écoutant E.G.G.M.A.N., ça aide pas à garder son sang-froid pour écrire -_-'

-**PhoeniixMiiles **: merci à toi aussi de me pardonner. Pour le bruit, y a pas à chercher loin, et je n'ai pas fais d'allusions à deux balles, cette fois !

-**Dark-Jojo **: Pitié, non ! Range la hache ! Sinon, je pourrais plus écrire ! Et puis, Genesis s'est dépêché, alors voilà pourquoi il est en mode paillasson ! (oui oui, je viens bien de rejeter la faute sur Genesis, mais tape pas !). Et pour me faire pardonner, vu que tu sembles aimer le sadisme au quotidien sur certains personnages, je pense pouvoir te satisfaire dans les prochains chapitres.

Je laisse maintenant la parole au chapitre.

**Le théâtre de Genesis**

Zack et Cloud regardèrent en direction de la porte, certains d'avoir mal entendu. Le brun essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci refusait de s'ouvrir. Il força un peu plus en utilisant ses deux mains, en vain.

-Zack, ne me dis pas qu'on est enfermé.

-Okay ! Mais je te le montre, si tu veux, lui répondit l'interpellé en continuant de pousser sur la porte.

Cloud soupira et Zack lâcha la poignée avec un air soucieux. Ils venaient sûrement d'avoir la plus grosse peur de leur vie avec la vision d'un Sephiroth s'avançant vers eux d'une façon étrange dans un couloir sans lumière. En repensant à cela, ils pensèrent chacun qu'il valait sûrement mieux qu'ils restent enfermés dans leur salle.

Zack se rassit à côté de Cloud et guetta le moindre bruit provenant de l'extérieur.

-Il est encore là ? murmura Cloud.

-J'en sais rien…

Aucun bruit.

Puis de grands coups contre la porte se firent entendre. Ils reculèrent instinctivement sous le coup de la peur.

-Zack ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il est encore là !

-Il est fou !

Le vrai Sephiroth aussi était fou. Fou de rage. Il ne pouvait que regarder Genesis le rendre ridicule aux yeux des deux autres, y compris à ceux d'Angeal, partit exprimer son fou rire dans un coin.

-Calme-toi. Tu vas tout foirer si tu y vas, le mis en garde Angeal en voyant son compagnon empoigner son arme.

-Mais c'est déjà en train de foirer ! A part avoir peur de moi, il y a rien d'autre. Ça m'aide, vois-tu !

Angeal ria de plus belle devant l'énervement de son ami, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Angeal eut juste le temps de rattraper l'argenté afin de l'empêcher de sauter au cou de Genesis, toujours affublé de son déguisement.

-Comment as-tu osé ? le menaça Sephiroth.

-Désolé, mais j'ai pris ce que j'ai pu, aussi vite que j'ai pu, se défendit-il.

-Justement, Genesis. Comment ça se fait que tu te trimballes avec des perruques et des grands draps noirs chez toi ?

-C'est pas un drap, c'est une toge ! Espèce d'inculte !

-Raison de plus, enchaîna Sephiroth. Pourquoi tu as des toges dans tes affaires ?

Genesis rougit légèrement et marmonna dans son coin.

-Tu peux répéter ? lui demanda Angeal, narquois.

-… Ce sont des affaires de théâtre…

-C'est bizarre que tu aies une tenue presque identique à celle de Sephiroth… lui souffla son ami

Il rougit un peu plus à la remarque d'Angeal en lâchant un « Oh, ça va… », vexé qu'une partie de son adoration soit dévoilée.

Sephiroth les regardait sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, préférant retourner à ses écrans de contrôle pour suivre sa vengeance des yeux.

_A suivre…_

Désolé, le chapitre est un peu court. Mais je vais peut-être en poster juste après (ou dans pas longtemps, si ce n'est ce soir).

Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais parlé de serrure précédemment… allez savoir pourquoi, étant donné qu'ils utilisent des cartes dans le jeu… -_-'


	7. 7 Entre cauchemar et rêve

Voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous !

Je suis désolé, je vous avais promis ce chapitre presque aussitôt après le précédent, mais comme j'ai pas de chance, je me retrouve avec un rhume dont je me serais bien passé (et dont je me passerais bien encore). Même les plus grands ont des points faibles, que voulez-vous…

Bref, les reviews ! Je vais répondre par étape.

Et oui, REeveuse. J'avais prévenu que le chapitre d'avant était court, et vous n'avez pas manqué de me le répéter (mais attention, je ne vous blâme pas). Même si ça ne vous dérange pas, je remarque de mon côté que les chapitres sont de plus en plus courts (mais ne t'inquiètes pas PhoeniixMiiles, je ne compte pas faire trois lignes et Paf ! v'là la fin ! Je serais le premier déçu de mon attitude). En tout cas, vous avez profité du chapitre, c'est le principal. Content qu'il vous ais plu ! (surtout Dark-Jojo, semble-t-il x))

Ensuite, Genesis qui se fait passer pour Sephiroth. Ça aussi, ça vous a plu. Mais il faut le pardonner, le pauvre. Il faut bien trouver une excuse quand on vous coince avec une question pareille. D'ailleurs, Dark-Jojo, quand tu m'as parlé de « Romain en toge noir », j'ai imaginé Genesis, en tenue de César (à ce moment-là, je me suis rendu compte que l'homme pouvait souvent avoir de l'imagination… mais qui sait, il pourrait sûrement apparaître comme ça un jour, quelque part dans un chapitre xD). Tout ça pour vous dire que si Genesis en cosplay vous plait, je pense pouvoir vous faire plaisir.

Pour finir, le film évoqué par certaine… Aaaahh, comment dire… C'est pas ça, mais c'est pas loin non plus. Comme je le disais plus haut, l'homme peut avoir beaucoup d'imagination… mais, comme pour Genesis, je penserais à ça avec Sephiroth (en fait, tu as été une source d'inspiration dans ta review, ma chère, je te félicite !).

**Entre cauchemar et rêve**

Zack et Cloud n'arrivaient pas à retrouver leur calme. Ils restaient tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre, traumatisés par ce qui leur arrivait.

-Z-Zack ? Tu crois que Sephiroth s'est transformé en zombie ?

-J'en sais rien ! C'est peut-être une nouvelle trouvaille d'Hojo !

-On peut pas sortir avec ça dans les couloirs !

Zack acquiesça et se leva pour à nouveau guetter le moindre bruit venant du couloir. N'entendant plus rien après plusieurs minutes, il soupira de soulagement.

-Ça suffit, j'en ai marre, dit-il en se débarrassant de sa tenue. Je fais une pause… Et toi ?

-Hmm ?

Le jeune homme le regarda un court instant, sceptique.

-Zack, tu devrais continuer.

-Hein ?

-Tu as foutu le bordel et tu fais rien pour arranger les choses. Je te rappelle qu'à cause de toi, je me retrouve ici, dans cette situation.

-Pourquoi tu te plains ? Ça te va super bien ! plaisanta-t-il, tout sourire, faisant rougir un Cloud de honte.

-Zack !

-Mais tu sais, je comprends pas la situation plus que toi, continua celui-ci.

Cloud leva sur lui des yeux surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu sais, quand Sephiroth nous as convoqué ? Il t'a dit que je lui ai fais un mauvais coup.

-Oui, je me rappelle. D'où le ridicule que je me vois infligé grâce à toi. Pourquoi tu as dis que j'étais avec toi ?

-Ben justement. Je lui ai jamais dis ça.

-Quoi ?

-Bah oui.

Cloud ne comprenait plus rien. Y aurait-il eu un malentendu entre son ami et le Général ? Impossible à ses yeux que le grand Sephiroth puisse se tromper d'une telle façon.

-Mais… Explique-moi !

-J'ai bien été voir une fille avec qui je me suis arrangé pour enquiquiner Sephiroth, c'est vrai. Elle a accepté de jouer le jeu contre un service que je devrais lui rendre. Mais je n'ai jamais été foutre le bordel dans les affaires de Sephiroth. Et encore moins dans les tiennes.

-Quoi ?

-Quand il a parlé de ça, j'ai essayé de te faire passer le message, mais tu ne m'as pas regardé une seule fois. Tu semblais trop en colère.

-Il y avait de quoi. Je pensais que tu t'étais servi de moi…

Zack le regarda, surpris, avant d'éclater de rire, au grand étonnement de son ami.

-Mais t'es pas bien, toi !

-De quoi ? rougit Cloud.

-Comme si j'aurais réellement été capable de faire ça.

Cloud écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ben ? Evidemment !

Alors que Zack se tenait debout devant lui avec un sourire franc, Cloud se sentit soudain ridicule d'avoir pu douter de lui.

-Excuse-moi, Zack… dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Je… Je me suis mis en colère contre toi pour rien…

-Tu parles ! C'est normal, après ce que Sephiroth a dit. Mais je trouve bizarre qu'il ne t'ait pas demandé ton point de vue sur cette histoire.

-Hmm…

Le brun laissa son ami réfléchir et se perdit dans la contemplation d'un Cloud pensif. Il s'attarda sur la tenue adaptée à leur corvée et sourit légèrement.

_« Cloud en ménagère… Hé hé ! Presque comme dans mon rêve. »_ pensa-t-il.

Il resta sur cette pensée et se figea, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Se rendant compte de ses rougeurs, Zack plaqua aussitôt une main en travers de son visage, ce que Cloud ne manqua pas de remarquer.

_A suivre…_

A très vite (sans le rhume, tant qu'à faire !).


	8. 8 Zack ne tourne pas rond! Ou peutêtre

Hey PhoeniixMiiles, je t'en veux pas pour le retard, il m'arrive aussi d'avoir des illuminations soudaines, mais à la bourre aussi ! x) Rassure-toi, Zack ne participe pas à la petite mise en scène de Sephiroth, au contraire… Mais tu comprendras peut-être mieux dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains.

**Zack ne tourne pas rond ! Ou peut-être trop…**

Cloud venait de surprendre Zack se frapper le visage du plat de sa main. Ce dernier le regardait d'une façon assez étrange entre ses doigts, avec une expression égale à celle d'un gamin pris en faute sur le visage.

-Heu… Zack ? Tu vas bien ?

-Ah, euh… Oui, oui, t'en fais pas, répondit-il en cherchant rapidement une excuse, la main toujours collée au visage. Je… J'avais une bestiole sur la figure.

-Ah bon…

Ils se regardèrent en silence, et Zack effectua un demi-tour rapide, voulant cacher les rougeurs qui s'étendaient à présent sur toute la surface de son visage, sous le regard incompréhensif du blond.

Zack décida alors de faire le tour de la salle pour s'occuper pendant que Cloud se posait des questions sur la santé de son ami.

A l'opposé de cette ambiance calme, celle régnant dans la salle de surveillance était assez agitée. Angeal et Sephiroth avaient maintenant leurs nez collés sur l'écran. Même Genesis avait daigné quitter son livre qui l'accompagnait partout où il allait devant la réaction des deux autres.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? leur demanda-t-il.

-Ah ah ! Zack rougit ! J'avais raison ! s'extasiait Sephiroth, d'une manière plus ou moins hystérique.

-Nan, j'y crois pas… répondit seulement Angeal.

-C'est pourtant toi qui nous as parlé de son rêve, Angeal ! lui rappela Genesis.

Angeal tourna la tête vers lui en pointant un Sephiroth en proie à un rire nerveux suite à son hystérie du moment.

-Crois bien que si j'avais su ce qu'il avait en tête, j'en aurais jamais parlé.

-Je m'en doute, oui… lui répondit-il simplement. Sephiroth, maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, on pourrait les laisser sortir, non ?

L'interpellé s'arrêta dans sa crise et se tourna vers les deux autres.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Ce n'est pas suffisant. Je veux attendre un peu, leur dit-il en observant intensément l'écran qui l'intéressait. De plus, je viens d'apprendre quelque chose d'utile qui pourrait me servir, avec Zack.

Le même Zack qui ne comptait plus le nombre de tours effectués dans la salle arrêta son manège lorsqu'il vit Cloud les yeux fermés, la tête posée dans une main.

-Tu es fatigué ?

-Un peu, répondit-il en rouvrant les yeux. J'espère qu'on ne va pas rester enfermés toute la nuit… Je sais même pas quelle heure il est. Zack, tu m'écoutes ou pas ?

-Oui, oui, je t'écoute ! C'est juste que je repense à un truc.

-A quoi ?

-Rien… laisse tomber… dit-il avant de penser : _« Je peux quand même pas lui parler du rêve et des similitudes avec la situation actuelle… Il va me prendre pour un pervers. »_

-Je crois bien qu'on va être obligés de dormir ici pour l'instant et devoir attendre que les portes s'ouvrent, reprit-il en se couchant sur le sol, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Cloud le regarda s'installer, peu décidé à passer le reste de la nuit à même le sol dans cette salle pour que quelqu'un les découvre coincés le lendemain au matin, et préféra conserver une position assise pour l'aider à réfléchir.

Pour sa part, Zack avait fermé les yeux, prêt à s'endormir malgré les questions qu'il ne cessait de se poser. Il était de plus en plus troublé par son propre comportement devant ce qu'il appelait des futilités. Rapidement, il s'enfonça dans un sommeil où ses rêves reprirent le dessus.

-Zack ! Zack, tu dors ?

-Hmm ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Cloud penché au-dessus de lui.

-Heu… Cloud ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant trop vite.

Cloud ne fut pas assez rapide et se prit le front de son ami en plein menton.

-Aïe… Ça va pas ou quoi !

-Dé… désolé, s'excusa le brun en se tenant la tête.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelais ?

-Hein ?

Dans la salle de surveillance, Genesis, qui avait rejoint les deux voyeurs en face de l'écran, ne put s'empêcher de faire la remarque :

-Ils sont… comiques, dirais-je.

-Plutôt, oui. Angeal, je serais toi, je pense que j'aurais souvent eu honte de la bêtise de mon disciple.

-Pourquoi ? Moi je rigole bien avec Zack.

-Vous allez bien ensemble… le taquina Genesis, auquel Angeal se contenta de tirer la langue en guise de réponse.

_A suivre…_

Un mot ? Heu… Toujours enrhumé (ça fait deux mots, ça…). Merci pour ta solidarité, PhoeniixMiiles. On va bientôt créer une communauté des mouchoirs d'été !


	9. 9 Fais dodo, Soldier mon p'tit frèreeuh

Mes salutations à tout ce petit monde de lecteurs que vous êtes.

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour cette attente vraiment longue et je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée pour la plupart d'entre vous. Merci pour vos encouragements également.

Je te souhaite le bienvenue, reya23. Je suis bien content que ça te plaise x)

Content de te revoir, Zyukage, ainsi que tous les autres. PhoeniixMiiles, en effet, tu as bien compris x)

REeveuse, j'admet qu'un Angeal tirant la langue peut surprendre. Mais crois-moi, quand tu rêves que tu regardes dans un magasin avec tes potes un poisson rouge te saluer avec un chapeau et une canne (et je parle d'un vrai poisson rouge, pas un sortit de chez Disney ou tout autre dessin animé), tu peux imaginer pas mal de chose comme si elles te paraissaient naturelles. Comme Cloud en femme de ménage xD

Bien. Après cette longue attente, je vous laisse en compagnie de vos personnages (victimes ?) préférées.

**Fais dodo, Soldier mon p'tit frère-euh**

-Je t'appelais ? Comment ça, je t'appelais ?

-J'en sais rien, tu parlais tout seul en dormant, apparemment. Je pensais que tu étais réveillé et que tu voulais me demander quelque chose.

_« Je parlais ? »_ se dit Zack, un peu affolé. Puis, se tournant vers son ami :

-Et… Qu'est-ce que je disais de beau ? demanda-t-il en redoutant la réponse.

-J'en sais rien, je n'écoutais pas plus que ça. Pourquoi tu me le demandes déjà ? Je crois juste que tu parlais de soubrettes à un moment… Mais depuis tout à l'heure, t'as vraiment l'air bi… zarre…

Cloud s'arrêta et sembla réaliser quelque chose. à son tour, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, tout en rougissant sous le regard interrogatif du brun.

-Cloud ?

-Euh… Zack, je suis désolé de t'avoir interrompu !

-De quoi ?

-Pardon…

Alors que Cloud paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, Zack compris où il voulait en venir et éclata de rire.

-Mais non ! Je ne faisais pas ce genre de rêve.

Cloud se tourna à nouveau vers lui et parut encore plus gêné par sa mauvaise interprétation. Il détourné son regard de celui de Zack et espérait seulement se faire le plus petit possible après ce malentendu.

-Je suis désolé… Tu dois me prendre pour un idiot d'avoir pensé ça… pire, un pervers.

-Ah… ha. Pas du tout, lui répondit-il le brun à son tour gêné à l'entente du mot « pervers ». _« Bien au contraire… »_

-C'est vrai ?

-Allons, Cloud, ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ces rêves-là… même si je ne suis qu'un homme, ajouta-t-il blagueur en passant un bras autour des épaules du blond.

-C'est justement parce que tu es homme que t'as le droit de… enfin… continua Cloud, les joues encore rouges.

-Mais mon cher Cloud, sache que je sui bien trop fidèle pour faire de tels rêves, se vanta-t-il.

-Fidèle ? répéta son ami.

Zack stoppa. Il venait de se rendre compte, quoiqu' un peu trop tard, de sa troisième gaffe de la journée.

-Zack, tu es avec quelqu'un ? le questionna Cloud.

_« Merde… »_

-« Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ces rêves-là… ». Tu parles… Il sait pas mentir, mais il y en a quand même un pour le croire. Je n'en reviens pas que ces deux-là travaillent dans le même endroit que nous.

-Tu es comme eux je te signale, Genesis, à te promener avec ton bouquin partout où tu vas et à en réciter les passages. Aussi phénoménal !

L'interpellé se renfrogna un peu et plongea son nez dans son fameux livre, quelque peu vexé. Angeal le regarda faire, et se tourna ensuite vers Sephiroth. Ce dernier avait le visage caché par ses cheveux. Seul un sourire froid perçait, éclairé par la lueur de l'écran.

-Sephiroth, tu ne dis plus rien ?

Il n'obtenu aucune réponse. Se concentrant à nouveau sur l'écran, il se maudissait d'avoir renseigné le grand Général quelques jours plus tôt.

_Quelques semaines avant…_

_-Zack, qu'est-ce que tu tiens tant à me demander ?_

_-Eh bien en fait, j'aurais besoin d'aide, si on veut…_

Angeal tourna à nouveau son regard vers Sephiroth, toujours souriant.

_« Besoin d'aide… Je l'ai plutôt embarqué dans une galère. »_ se disait-il.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le changement d'expression de son camarade. Celui-ci semblait dérangé par quelque chose et tourné la tête vers un coin de la pièce. Angeal suivit son regard et comprit aussitôt ce que Sephiroth avait perçu.

C'est un Genesis endormit sur son livre, assis par terre et accompagné d'une sonorité particulière au sommeil qu'ils observèrent, avec surprise pour l'un et lassitude pour l'autre.

-A croire que sa petite virée dans les couloirs l'a épuisé, commenta Angeal.

Sephiroth restait muet de son côté. Il préféra se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur l'écran, gardant en mémoire ce qu'il venait d'observer à travers celui-ci.

_A suivre… _


	10. 10 Zack, Angeal et Genesis

Welcome.

Rassurez-vous : je n'abandonne pas la fic, tout va bien ! J'ai juste un emploi du temps de patron d'entreprise et j'ai plus le temps de rien… (faut bien que je trouve une excuse pour dire que j'ai rien foutu : celle-ci me semblait sympathique).

Non, vraiment, je suis désolé d'avoir traîné, mais je tiens compte des dernières remarques qui m'ont été adressées.

Il est vrai que la scène de l'enfermement dans la salle est un peu longue… carrément lassante. Je n'y avais pas fait attention.

Je vais donc essayer de remédier à cela du mieux que je le peux. En tout cas, je vous remercie de m'en avoir fait la remarque.

D'ailleurs, on quitte un peu la salle d'entraînement ici, vous allez pouvoir lire un flashback, en rapport avec le chapitre précédent.

Bonne lecture.

**Zack, Angeal… et Genesis**

_Flashback _

A peine sorti de son lit, Zack savait qu'il ne serait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Pourtant, tout allait bien pour lui : il faisait beau, Aerith allait bien aux dernières nouvelles, Genesis, Angeal et Sephiroth avaient subi sa présence la journée précédent –son quota pour le Général était rempli – et il avait bien dormi.

Là était le problème d'ailleurs.

Au début, tout allait bien, il s'était couché la veille dans le but d'effectuer un sommeil digne de ce nom. Puis, il avait rêvé de lui courant derrière Aerith dans un champ de fleurs, affichant tous les deux un sourire digne d'une neuneu dévergondée.

En repensant à cette partie de son sommeil, Zack se demandait déjà s'il ne devait pas prendre rendez-vous.

Il se souvint ensuite de l'apparition d'une faille spatio-temporelle, signe que son premier rêve avait prit fin, jusqu'à la venue d'un second.

Alors qu'il s'habillait tranquillement, prêt à enfiler son pantalon, il s'arrêta en repensant à la suite de ce qu'il avait rêvé.

Dans celui-ci, il discutait avec Cloud. Jusque là, rien d'anormal pour lui. Sauf lorsqu'il vit Cloud lui parler avec les vêtements d'Aerith après un certain temps.

-Cloud… qu'est-ce que tu fais avec les fringues d'Aerith ?

-Zack, t'as une tête de poussin.

-Pardon ? … Tu peux parler, tu ressembles à un chocobo ! Mais, Cloud ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je regarde ce que j'ai d'autre dans mon placard.

Nouvelle incompréhension de la part de Zack, étant donné que Cloud et lui discutait dans son rêve sur un trottoir. Très naturellement, Zack avait conseillé à son ami durant son rêve d'aller acheter des affaires puisque son placard se trouvait vide.

Zack suivait Cloud qui s'était mis en tête d'aller chercher des vêtements différents et se rendit compte qu'ils traversaient un couloir familier, où son ami le mena jusqu'aux portes de la salle d'entraînement, cette fois-ci habillé en… soubrette. Son costume lui allait parfaitement il était sobre tout en étant éloquent, de couleur bleu nuit accompagné de quelques lanières de cuir rappelant celle que Sephiroth portait sur son torse.

Alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux et était prêt à lui demander ce qu'il se passait, les joues en feu, Cloud le prit de court et l'embrassa.

-Halalalalalala ! Halte-là ! On arrête tout ! se dit Zack, de retour à la réalité.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, confus et les joues encore plus en feu que dans ses souvenirs, sans pour autant réussir à se calmer. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à son propre comportement. Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

-Bon, allez Zack ! Ça sert à rien de se morfondre, ça va pas faire bouger les choses, reprit-il en se redressant. Je ferais mieux d'y aller, je pourrais sûrement parler à Angeal.

Décidé, il se précipité au lieu de rendez-vous que son mentor lui avait donné la veille. Celui-ci l'attendait tout en discutant avec Genesis. Zack stoppa sa course et pinça les lèvres en une moue boudeuse en le voyant.

-Te voilà, le chiot, l'accueilla Angeal. Tu en fais une tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Euh… se contenta-t-il de répondre en jetant un œil vers Genesis.

Ce dernier comprit que sa présence le gênait pour ce que le chiot en question devait dire à Angeal et les laissa entre eux. Dès qu'il disparut de leurs champs de vision, Angeal reporta son attention sur son élève.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-… Ça se voit tant que ça que j'ai un problème ?

-Si j'avais un miroir sous la main, je te collerais devant pour te prouver que oui.

-Arf…

Un silence s'imposa, durant lequel Zack réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait aborder le sujet, jusqu'à ce que son aîné ne s'inquiète pour lui.

-Zack ! Alors quoi ?

-Oui oui… en fait, je voulais parler de… enfin, d'un problème, pour faire simple.

-Eh bien, dis-moi.

Ils s'assirent, et Zack se lança. Il expliqua du mieux qu'il put son étrange rêve, et voyait qu'Angeal ne cessait d'afficher un visage différent au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait dans son explication, le mettant quelque peu mal à l'aise. Quand il eut fini son récit, il se sentit comme un pervers qui se confessait dans une église.

Angeal, pour sa part, avait écouté son élève avec attention. Il se retenait de rire face à Zack et la tête de chien battu qu'il affichait.

-Tu fais des rêves bizarres.

-Hum…

-Fais pas cette tête là, c'est pas la mort… Mais quand je te dis qu'il faut embrasser ses rêves, ce n'est vraiment pas ce je voyais.

-Angeal… C'est pas drôle.

-Allez va. Et pourquoi tu m'as raconté ça ?

-Je pensais que ça m'aiderait… C'est pas la première fois que je fais un rêve de ce genre en plus, et bon…

-Je vois…

Angeal fixa le plus jeune, qui semblait réfléchir.

-Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Cloud.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a prit la place d'Aerith dans ton rêve, tu ne penses pas ?

-Sûrement.

Les épaules d'Angeal, s'affaissèrent face à l'attitude de Zack.

_« J'y crois pas, il a pas compris depuis le temps. »_

-Tu ne t'es pas dis que, peut-être, tu avais beaucoup d'affection pour Cloud ? essaya-t-il de lui faire comprendre.

-Je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui parce que c'est mon ami et je vois Aerith quand je peux, c'est vrai, mais… Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Angeal qui le regardait d'un air las.

-Rien, j'abandonne.

-Hé !

-On verra ça une autre fois, ça vaut mieux. Allez, on y va, dit-il en se levant.

Zack, toujours aussi perdu depuis que sa journée avait débuté, se leva et emboîta le pas à son mentor, sans chercher à comprendre. Maintenant qu'il avait abordé le sujet avec Angeal, il pourrait lui en reparler un peu plus tard. Et il était sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance pour garder cette discussion entre eux au secret.

Ils quittèrent ainsi les lieux, sans se douter du sourire qui ornait les lèvres de Genesis qui n'avait rien loupé de la conversation, et qui avait aussi bien compris qu'Angeal ce que semblait signifier le rêve de Zack.

_Flashback _

_A suivre…_

Voilà. Et encore désolé pour l'attente.

Mais vous savez quoi ? J'ai pas fait un chapitre plus court que les précédents, et je suis fier ! (et tout le monde s'en fout…)


	11. 11 Profit et acharnement

Salut tout le monde. Je poste rapidement cette fois.

Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements, Ophelle et Lady-Clepto, ils m'ont boosté

Bienvenue à toi au passage. Laisse-moi te dire que ta review m'a donné le sourire x). Comme tu as du le lire avant, j'ai pour habitude de regarder les profils de ceux qui laissent des commentaires pour des raisons expliquer dans l'un des chapitres précédents, et le tiens était drôle, j'ai aimé xD (tout le monde s'en br… balance -.-')

Bref, vous êtes là pour lire. Alors, lisez.

**Profit et acharnement**

Angeal soupira.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il retrouverait Genesis, accompagné de Sephiroth, après sa discussion avec Zack. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi son chiot en cédant facilement face à un Genesis insistant et à l'oreille traînarde. Et Zack subissait actuellement les conséquences de ses aveux, sans parler de Cloud qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et ne devait rien comprendre à la situation.

Profitant du fait que Genesis se soit endormi, il se tourna vers Sephiroth qui était toujours collé à l'écran, tel un insecte parasitaire collé à la lumière artificielle. Celui-ci sentit le regard posé sur lui et demanda :

-Pourquoi tu me fixes ainsi ?

-Je pensais pas que tu abuserais de la fourberie dont Genesis a pu faire preuve.

-Que veux-tu… Zack a cherché les ennuis, qu'il en subisse les conséquences.

-Au point d'écouter Genesis ?

-Oui.

Echec pour Angeal qui pensait aborder le Général afin de lui faire entendre raison et arrêter cette idiotie. Malheureusement pour lui, il était trop têtu. Pire qu'un âne !

-Mais tu fais participer Cloud. Il ne t'a rien fait lui, loin de là d'après ce que Zack m'a dit.

Sephiroth décrocha de son écran et leva la tête vers l'autre.

-Comment ça « loin de là » ? Zack t'as raconté d'autres trucs ? demanda-t-il avec ce qui parut être une lueur au fond des yeux fendus qui voulait dire « dis-moi donc ce qu'il a raconté, histoire que j'en profite ».

-_«_ _Et merde… J'aurai du me taire encore une fois »_ se dit Angeal qui traduisit sans peine le regard qui lui faisait face. Zack m'a dit il y a pas mal de temps que tu passes pour une icône aux yeux de Cloud, soupira-t-il.

-Quoi, il m'admire ? Et alors ? Ce n'est pas le seul.

-Quelle modestie ! Mais imagine que l'adoration qu'il te porte soit plus que ça ?

-Je m'en moque.

La réponse avait le mérite d'être claire. Angeal préféra changer de sujet car il savait que cela ne le mènerait nulle part de continuer de parler de cela.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi il dort alors que c'est à cause de lui tout ça ? Même en arrivant, il avait l'air complètement désintéressé, commença-t-il en pointant Genesis du doigt.

-Comme c'est lui qui m'a mis au courant, j'ai parlé avec lui de ce que je comptais faire. Et s'il m'en a parlé, c'est parce qu'il savait que j'en profiterais. On a mis ce plan en place à nous deux.

-Dire qu'en général, vous passez plus votre temps à vous tapez dessus. A croire que vous vous êtes cru en pleine période de guerre pour pouvoir comploter un plan tous les deux.

-C'est pas loin d'être ça, oui, répondit Sephiroth. Mais toi aussi tu dois avouer que tu voulais voir comment évoluait les choses en venant ici, pas vrai ?

-Hmm… J'avoue. Il faut dire que j'ai contribué à cette mise en scène en un sens en vous racontant tout ça.

Satisfait de la réponse, Sephiroth s'en retourna à son écran, bien qu'il y trouvât de moins en moins d'intérêt par le manque d'action. Mais fidèle à lui-même, il s'acharnait.

-Tu veux vraiment pas laisser tomber pour ce soir ? Il ne va sûrement plus rien se passer, essaya une nouvelle fois Angeal.

-Non je reste. Je préfère être sûr de ne passer à côté d'aucun élément qui pourrait me servir, dit-il en se détachant à nouveau de l'écran.

Angeal, qui ne lui ne lâchait pas l'écran, nota ce que Sephiroth laissait actuellement passer.

_A suivre…_

Si quelqu'un pouvait m'envoyer mentalement du café ou toute autre boisson énergisante… J'ai plu de force…


	12. 12 Encore un belle journée !

Moi et mes titres merdiques sommes finalement repérés. Avoue, Ophelle ! Tu fais parti de la CIA et tu vas me dénoncer ! Pour les scénarios, j'ai un alibi : c'est la faute à mamie qui regarde tout le temps les Feux de l'Amour dans la même pièce que moi ! (quoi ? pourquoi mon excuse est pas valable ?)

… non ? Ça va alors, je respire.

En tout cas voilà, un nouveau chapitre, sans zoophilie. N'est-ce pas Lady-Clepto? x) Il vaut mieux éviter de me donner ce genre d'idées foireuses, ça peut se pointer un jour dans un chapitre (et le pire c'est que je risque de ne pas en avoir honte en plus…). Autant dire, si ce n'est pas compris qu'il ne faut jamais prendre au sérieux ce que j'écris la plupart du temps x)

Pour l'histoire de la mule, j'ai préféré remplacé par « têtu comme un âne » parce que je ne voyais pas trop ce cher Sephiroth en travesti façon animal. Ça marchait pas dans ma tête, en fait (si t'as pas compris, c'est pas grave, y a rien à comprendre).

**Encore une belle journée !**

-Zack, vite ! Dépêche-toi !

-J'arrive, j'arrive !

Cloud ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser. Malgré les évènements de la veille avec lesquels il se pensait trop inquiet pour dormir, il s'était finalement assoupi avec Zack, enfermés dans la salle d'entraînement. Salle qui était portes grandes ouvertes ce matin à son réveil. Aussitôt, il s'était dépêché de réveiller Zack en le suppliant de déguerpir avant que quelqu'un ne les voit. Mais dans toute cette agitation, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait autour de lui depuis la veille.

-Bon alors Cloud, je t'attends ! Arrête de rêvasser, on y va.

Cloud fixa son compagnon d'un air plus que blasé, si cela lui était encore permis concernant le brun. L'hôpital ne cessait de se foutre de la charité, décidemment. Cependant, il ne se fit pas prier et se contenta de pousser un soupir.

Dès lors commença une mission commando quelque peu ridicule pour les deux jeunes hommes, toujours dans leurs tenues. Ils voulaient vraiment retourner le plus vite possible à leur lieux personnels – autant qu'ils ne voulaient pas se faire réprimander pour être dans un tel endroit à cet heure avec ces habits sur eux – qu'ils préférèrent se changer chez eux, les obligeants ainsi à vérifier chaque bout de couloir pour être sûrs de ne pas se faire repérer.

_« Tout, sauf offrir une nouvelle occasion à quiconque de me voir dans cette situation ridicule. »_ pensait Cloud. _« Enfin presque tout. »_

Oh oui ! Cloud était tellement attentif à chaque bruit et chaque ombre que n'importe qui aurait pu le confondre avec un membre des Turks. Même Zack y aurait cru, s'il ne connaissait pas son ami plus que ça.

Pour Cloud, il était hors de question de rencontrer quelqu'un en tenue simple habituelle surplombée de vêtements et accessoires de ménage avec des cernes immenses sous les yeux, en compagnie de Zack. Il ne voulait pas que les autres lui balancent à la figure d'idiotes allusions obscènes et infondées.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que Zack, devant lui, s'était arrêté pour observer un couloir, et lui rentra dedans sans prendre garde, trop occupé par ses pensées. Il s'excusa et se reprit, trop soucieux d'attirer l'attention sur eux à cause de ses réflexions personnelles.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, surtout à celle de Cloud, celui-ci se dépêcha de rentrer pour prendre une douche et s'habiller convenablement. Et la première chose qu'il fit après avoir fermer la porte et souffler un bon coup fut de se déshabiller et de jeter au plus vite le mauvais souvenir qu'il avait porté toute la nuit dans le coin le plus proche de la pièce.

Enfin, il put profiter de sa douche qui lui servirait de tonus et de courage pour tenir dans la journée, sans pour autant s'y attarder très longtemps. Seuls les cernes marquaient la journée et la nuit passées éreintantes sur son visage. La douche lui fit un tel bien qu'il en aurait presque sourit, mais presque seulement. Assez détendu, il sortit et s'habilla, tout en cherchant à se rappeler avant de sortir ce qui était prévu pour cette nouvelle journée qu'il espérait calme.

Ah oui, il se rappelait maintenant : exercices pour les cadets dans la salle d'entraînement.

…

Un ange passa sur le moment, durant lequel Cloud se demanda s'il n'était pas encore temps pour lui de se noyer à l'aide d'un verre d'eau, au point où il en était.

_A suivre…_

Ecrire ce chapitre et les suivants sur FFAC à une heure du matin : confirmation que le café virtuel (merci pour l'envoi virtuel d'ailleurs), ça marche et ça empêche de dormir.


	13. 13 Cerné

J'avais cru posté ce chapitre il y a un petit moment… ben en fait, non. J'en suis désolé, une fois encore. Donc voilà, je me rattrape, et je vous mets le chapitre. J'aimerais vous garantir la suite bientôt, mais je ne vais pas m'avancer et vous faire poireauter comme je viens de le faire. Advienne que pourra !

P.S. : je savais pas quoi mettre comme titre, faudra faire avec, une fois encore (j'ai honte).

**Cerné**

Zack se sentait trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se permettre de fuir Angeal en lui fournissant la première excuse qui lui viendrait à l'esprit. Et puis, il voulait absolument parler à son mentor, malgré la tête qu'il avait : il avait seulement eu le temps de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et de changer de vêtements après avoir laissé Cloud.

En repensant à sa tête à moitié endormie qu'il allait présenter à Angeal, il se trouvait idiot… surtout pour parler d'une « nuit incroyable »… Non, Angeal allait se faire des idées, c'était sûr et certain.

En attendant l'arrivée de son mentor, Zack élaborait ses différentes tentatives pour engager la conversation, qui s'évanouirent aussitôt qu'Angeal le rejoignit. En bon chiot qu'il était, Zack se dirigea immédiatement vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Mais quand il vit qu'Angeal était accompagné, sa joie se transforma en désespoir, car en plus d'être en compagnie de Genesis qui l'empêcherait de parler ouvertement, Sephiroth se tenait également là, avec eux.

La tension était palpable autour de lui, accentuée par les cernes qu'il avait lui aussi sous les yeux, tout comme Angeal. Cependant, Zack était plus préoccupé par la vision actuelle de Sephiroth, se superposant avec un souvenir de la veille qui l'avait grandement inquiété.

-Ah, Zack, tu m'attendais déjà.

-Euh… oui.

Soudain fébrile, le chiot ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Sephiroth, pour s'assurer que celui-ci n'allait pas retrouver des allures de zombie et le dévorer sur place. Le Général le remarqua et le foudroya du regard du mieux qu'il le put, faisant ainsi frissonner Zack de peur.

-Tout va bien Zack ? s'inquiéta faussement Genesis.

-Oui… oui, oui… _« Tout va bien, on est en plein jour, les cauchemars, c'est la nuit ! Mais peut-être que je suis encore en train de rêver ! Beuh… j'sais plus. »_

-Zack, t'es pâle, tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie.

-Non. Ça va aller. _« Je crois… »_

-Je ne suis pas là pour jouer les nounous, j'y vais ! trancha Sephiroth, le regard mauvais.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : il laissa les autres sur place, à savoir un Zack un peu déboussolé, un Angeal trop fatigué pour suivre tout ce qui se passait et un Genesis plutôt en forme qui semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose face à l'attitude de Sephiroth.

-Bien. J'y vais aussi, on va voir si Monsieur le Grand Général va faire la gueule toute la journée. A plus tard Angeal.

-Oui… c'est ça, ajouta ce dernier une fois Genesis disparu. Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais à être si agité ? enchaîna-t-il en se tournant vers Zack.

-Ah… En fait, j'avais besoin de te parler…

-Deux secondes ! le coupa Angeal.

Zack se tût immédiatement, et le temps de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, il vit Angeal se diriger dans la direction prise pas Genesis quelques instants plus tôt, d'un air soucieux.

-Angeal… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vérifie que personne ne reste dans les parages avant que tu ne commences à parler. J'ai pas envie que tout ce cinéma recommence.

-… Hein ?

-Laisse tomber, ça vaut mieux.

-Ah… Bon… _« Je comprends rien, c'est quoi encore cette histoire ? »_. Bref, en fait, il s'est passé un truc assez incroyable cette nuit. Non ! Pas incroyable ! Inimaginable, plutôt.

_« Nous y voilà. »_ pensa Angeal avec un certain malaise.

_A suivre…_


	14. 14 En rouge et noir

Je sais je suis en retard encore une fois. Et encore une fois, je suis désolé que ça traîne. Perfect-monochrome, merci, ça me rassure. Je voulais éviter le OOC au maximum, bien qu'on soit dans une fic avec pour départ un Cloud soubrette… Bref.

Donc voilà, chapitre 14. A bientôt.

**En rouge et noir**

-Dis Angeal, est-ce que tu sais si Sephiroth est malade ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? demanda l'interpellé à son élève sans comprendre.

-Je veux dire… Il ne serait pas une espèce de loup-garou, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre qui se transforme quand la nuit arrive ?

-Pas que je sache, mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu me demandes ça aussi ?

-D'accord, mais il faut que je commence du début.

Zack s'assit directement sur le sol tandis qu'Angeal s'adossa au mur, face à lui.

-Il faut juste que tu me laisses aller jusqu'au bout de mon histoire, j'ai pas trop envie de m'embrouiller en expliquant certaines choses pendant que je te raconte.

-C'est bon, vas-y.

-… Ok.

Plus loin dans le couloir, Genesis rattrapait Sephiroth dont l'humeur se traduisait sur son visage.

-Arrête de faire cette tête, tu fais réellement peur. Encore plus que d'habitude. Regarde, même ceux qui te voient arriver de loin fuient, remarqua-t-il en pointant du doigt de jeunes recrues effrayées qui effectuaient déjà un demi-tour pour ne pas croiser leur chemin.

-Ce n'est franchement pas mon problème. Et fous-moi la paix ! Tu me gênes.

-Pardon ? s'énerva Genesis.

-Tout à fait.

-Espèce de…

-Calme, tu t'énerves pour rien, imbécile ! Je suis en train de réfléchir à une suite pour les deux autres.

-Tss…

Genesis continuait de rager mais s'obligea à rester droit face à Sephiroth. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il refusait de voir son ami le rabaisser de la sorte. Il s'arrêta de marcher.

-Le grand Général Sephiroth, craint de tous et qui n'a peur de rien, qui plus est se voit aussi bourrin une fois lancé qu'il est grand stratagème, enrage face à une ridicule situation dont il n'a plus le contrôle. Tout cela pour faire payer à un gamin et lui faire comprendre qui est le plus intelligent.

Vengeance simple mais efficace. Sephiroth s'était arrêté dans son élan et fusillait dès à présent celui qui se tenait en face de lui. Son regard devint froid à l'extrême et se planta dans celui de Genesis, et il leva quelque peu la tête de façon méprisante.

-Il me semble que tu n'as rien à dire, non ?

-Comment ça ?

-Hin ! C'est toi qui reviens toujours à la charge, ta rapière en main, quand même le plus con des hommes arrive à te vexer, et qui fonce quitte à te faire encore plus humilier.

La claque verbale retentit de façon violente aux oreilles de Genesis, et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher, il lança avec haine sa réponse qui ne prit forme qu'après dans ses pensées.

-Tu avoues clairement que tu es le plus con que ce monde puisse connaître. C'est bien, on aura plus à tenter de te le faire comprendre en vain.

Aussitôt le poing de Sephiroth s'abattit sur sa joue. Il se retrouva au sol et sentit le sang couler dans sa bouche, provenant de la morsure provoquée par le coup, ce qui attisa sa haine.

-Enfoiré… lâcha-t-il en se mettant debout, son esprit combattif aussi réveillé que celui de son adversaire.

Au loin, un jeune homme blond s'endormant à moitié sur sa route, s'engagea dans le couloir. Bien que fatigué, Cloud reconnut sans mal les deux Soldats qui s'échangeaient des coups.

-Mais… ?

Il courut vers eux pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais quand il croisa le regard du « grand » Général qui tourna la tête vers lui afin de voir qui venait les déranger, le terme « monstre » apparut en grand dans son esprit. L'homme qu'il admirait depuis toujours présentait un teint livide sur une peau pâle d'origine, et les traits tirés, principalement au niveau des yeux injectés de sang. Il ne manquait plus que la bave, et la comparaison à un animal fou, sénile et paranoïaque aurait pu être possible. A la différence que Cloud aurait eu plus de chance de pouvoir un jour caresser la bête, au contraire de Sephiroth.

Préférant sauver sa peau, il partit chercher de l'aide encore plus vite qu'il ne s'était approché des deux combattants. Dans sa course, il entendit quelqu'un parler. Sans réfléchir ni faire attention, il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Zack, assit devant Angeal.

-Cloud, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Ça va petit ?

Le petit en question se releva tant bien que mal, le rouge aux joues suite à sa chute.

-Cloud, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit Zack.

-C'est Genesis et Sephiroth… Ils se battent à côté.

A l'évocation de ces deux noms, Angeal s'était tendu et fonça dans le couloir pour rejoindre ses amis et les arrêter. Zack le suivit du regard, puis le reposa sur Cloud.

-Hey, mais Cloud, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe s'il…

-Sephiroth ! cria Angeal depuis le couloir.

Zack et Cloud, à l'entente du cri, se précipitèrent à leur tour afin de rejoindre les trois autres. A leur arrivée, Genesis essuyait un nouveau filet de sang s'échappant de la commissure des lèvres tout en se relevant et Angeal était agenouillé vers Sephiroth, à terre. Tous deux regardaient ce dernier sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire.

-Angeal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Zack.

-Il faut le soigner ! Zack ! Cloud ! Allez chercher quelqu'un ! leur ordonna Angeal.

_A suivre…_

Tu vois Ophelle, maintenant, tu verras Sephiroth comme un animal enragé xD Je ne sais franchement pas si c'est préférable à l'épouvantail x).


	15. 15 Trop cool Sephiroth, beaucoup trop

Je suis réellement navré pour le temps passé sans rien mettre en ligne. Je sais que ça ne donne plus vraiment envie de lire quand un certain temps passe sans suite, car on ne se rappelle pas forcément de tous les chapitres précédents et on ne cherche pas à tous les relire par flemmardise.

Mais maintenant que les cours sont finis, je sais que je vais poster des chapitres, que vous pourrez lire (ce qui est bien pratique quand on s'ennuie pendant les vacances ) ).

Donc voilà, c'est reparti pour la lecture.

Au passage, je réponds à daysofdestiny (si elle passe encore dans le coin aussi, honte à moi) : je te remercie en premier pour ta review. Tu es une des rares personnes qui mettent volontiers Sephiroth à la poubelle x). Tu as dans ce chapitre la réponse à ta question.

**Trop cool Sephiroth, beaucoup trop…**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la chute de Sephiroth dans le couloir. Angeal, qui avait ordonné à Zack et Cloud de retourner à leurs occupations, se tenait à côté du fameux Général d'argent assis dans son fauteuil, parfaitement éveillé malgré ses yeux clos.

-Tu sais, les gens se demandent pourquoi t'es pas dans une cuve, et surtout comment ça se fait que tu te sois évanoui, commença le brun.

Sephiroth laissa paraître un froncement de sourcil sans pour autant répondre.

-Tes plus grands fans, en particulier. Ils n'arrêtent pas de nous coller avec Genesis.

Le silence se conservait et Angeal n'insista pas. La porte s'ouvrit enfin pour présenter Genesis en compagnie de Zack et Cloud. Ce dernier affichait un visage quelque peu inquiet, et Angeal se tourna vers eux.

-Ça va, vous avez pas eu trop de questions ?

-De mon côté ça a été. En revanche, ces deux-là on tout prit, répondit Genesis en désignant les deux autres.

Sephiroth ouvrit les yeux pour aussitôt les tourner vers eux. Sur Zack, plus précisément.

-Zack, j'espère que tu n'as pas joué les commères.

-Hey, j'ai rien fait ! Mais il y avait des badauds qui ont vu que vous commenciez à vous battre, et donc forcément la suite.

-Mouais… Okay, fit Angeal. Et toi Cloud, ça a été, t'as pas eu d'ennuis ?

-Pourquoi lui, on lui demande si ça a été et moi on m'accuse ? s'offusqua faussement Zack avec un demi-sourire tout en croisant les mains derrière sa tête.

-Zack, c'est pas le moment, intervint Sephiroth.

-Oups…

-Euh, oui ça a été, répondit Cloud avant de se renfrogner.

-Et vous ne devriez pas être ailleurs tous les deux ? les interrogea brusquement Sephiroth en les fixant dédaigneusement.

Par la froideur dont il avait fait preuve, Zack comprit qu'il était déjà temps de déguerpir. Il passa un bras autour du cou de son ami et s'empressa de saluer les trois hommes avant de sortir en refermant la porte.

-Zack, lâche-moi tu m'étrangles ! supplia Cloud.

-Oh pardon !

Il le libéra aussitôt et s'écarta pour le laisser reprendre son souffle.

-Pourquoi on est parti si vite ?

-Comment ça ? T'as pas compris qu'il était temps ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

-T'as pas vu que Sephiroth voulait pas de nous pour la suite ? Il faut atterrir un peu, tête de piaf ! plaisanta-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds de l'autre.

-Arrête Zack !

A nouveau, celui-ci comprit le message et il perdit son sourire pour un froncement de sourcil inquiet. Il se baissa pour mettre ses yeux à hauteur de ceux de son ami.

-Dis-moi Cloud, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

-Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il en relevant la tête.

-Tu fais une sale tête depuis tout à l'heure. Tu m'en veux encore pour l'autre jour ?

-Non pas du tout.

-Alors raconte. Tu souris déjà pas beaucoup, alors si tu as un problème, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler.

-Mais ça va, je t'assure.

-Ouais, à d'autres Cloud.

-Je te dis que ça va ! Et pour le coup de la salle d'entraînement, c'est passé, répondit-il, avant de continuer. Je trouve qu'il y avait quelques aspects bizarres de toute façon.

Le brun se redressa afin de s'adosser contre le mur.

-Tu trouves aussi ?

Ce fut au tour de Cloud de se redresser entièrement pour regarder son ami avec un léger étonnement.

-Zack, je pense que je me suis emporté un peu trop vite l'autre soir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me retrouvais embarqué dans une histoire pareille alors que je n'avais rien fait, et je croyais vraiment que c'était de ta faute, c'est pour ça que j'étais froid avec toi.

Bien qu'il ne laissa rien montrer, Zack se sentit légèrement vexé par la remarque, mais détourna tout de même le regard.

-Je vois…

-Tu ne voudrais pas me donner ta version des faits ? Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé quand même et pourquoi on est entré dans ma chambre.

-Si tu veux, soupira Zack en se détachant du mur. Viens, on va d'abord chercher quelque chose à manger, et après on en parle.

Cloud suivit alors Zack, un trait soucieux barrant toujours son front. Avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir, il lança un dernier regard vers la porte derrière laquelle se tenaient toujours son idole et ses deux compagnons, qui continuaient de discuter.

-Bon alors, pourquoi tu t'es évanoui au fait ? On peut savoir peut-être maintenant que tu as fais sortir les deux autres, voulut se renseigner Genesis auprès du Général à la Masamune.

-Non.

Genesis fut stupéfait de la réponse et se sentit frustré.

-Quoi ? Attends, tu nous fais une chute et après tu nous envoies tous balader ? Tu te fiches de qui ? s'emporta-t-il.

-Tu es vraiment un gosse, Genesis.

-Comment ?

-Mais arrêtez, tous les deux. Genesis… Sephiroth s'est évanoui à cause des nuits blanches qu'il nous a fait passer. Et aussi, il s'est évanoui quand vous avez commencé à vous battre.

Son interlocuteur leva un sourcil.

-Attends, nous aussi on était fatigué. Tu vas pas me dire qu'il est tombé dans les pommes juste pour une tension élevée d'un coup ?

-Bah… si, c'est ça.

Genesis fit passer son regard d'Angeal à Sephiroth avec des yeux ronds tandis que ce dernier semblait légèrement boudeur en regardant par la fenêtre, feignant de se désintéresser de la conversation à son sujet. Face à cette révélation et l'attitude peu ordinaire du Général, l'homme en rouge ne put retenir une crise de rire, tout de suite rejoint par Angeal.

-Je vous hais, tous les deux… leur dit simplement Sephiroth.

_A suivre…_

J'écris la suite, vous l'aurez dans peu de temps cette fois, promis.


	16. 16 Du côté de Zack

**Du côté de Zack**

Zack et Cloud traversaient les couloirs jusqu'à trouver un coin tranquille où ils s'installèrent. Zack prit la parole le premier.

-Alors, tu me disais que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans tes appartements ?

-Oui.

-Tu as une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? A part moi bien sûr.

-Non. Mais donne-moi plutôt ta version, on verra après.

-Hum…

-S'il-te-plait.

Zack soupira, avant de s'étirer et d'enchaîner.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais l'autre jour ?

Le temps pour lui de tout se remémorer, Cloud s'installait plus confortablement contre le mur auquel il s'était collé.

-Ah voilà. En fait, je venais de quitter Angeal, qui devait s'occuper de quelque chose et du coup, j'attendais qu'il revienne. Je savais pas trop quoi faire.

-C'est là que tu as eu la bonne idée avec cette secrétaire.

-Hé, même pas je te jure.

-Ah ? s'étonna Cloud.

-C'est vrai. Enfin presque.

-Zack, sois clair.

Celui-ci soupira à nouveau. Il savait qu'il n'était pas non plus complètement innocent dans cette histoire et que Cloud avait finalement une bonne raison de se mettre en colère.

-Oui, oui… Cette fameuse secrétaire en fait, c'est elle qui est venue me voir en premier. Je ne sais pas d'où elle sortait, mais elle est venue vers moi en me demandant si c'était bien moi Zack Fair, parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Elle voulait me demander où elle pouvait trouver Sephiroth. Voilà.

Il s'arrêta et lança un regard en biais à Cloud qui attendait la suite patiemment.

-Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle devait le rencontrer, et elle m'a fait comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous particulier. Et c'est là que j'ai commencé…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? menaça Cloud.

-Bah… j'ai voulu plaisanter un peu avec elle et me moquer un peu de Sephiroth, donc je lui ai dis qu'elle avait sûrement une chance avec lui. Mais je te jure qu'elle m'a répondu qu'elle en était certaine. Au final, je n'ai rien fait, puisque c'est elle qui m'a dit que Sephiroth lui avait demandé de le rencontrer, non ? voulut se rassurer le brun.

-Alors… C'est pas toi qui l'as envoyée vers Sephiroth ?

-Non.

-D'accord… Pour ça, ok. Mais il a dit que tu avais aussi tout saccagé chez lui, alors explique-moi.

-Cloud, je te dis que j'ai rien fais.

Celui-ci croisa les bras, sceptique.

-Tu m'as pourtant dis que c'était toi.

-Quoi ? Quand ?

-Quand je t'ai demandé l'autre soir pourquoi tu avais fais ça, tu m'as dit que c'était tentant de l'énerver.

Zack laissa l'étonnement le gagner.

-Mais Cloud, je disais ça pour plaisanter ! J'étais pas sérieux ! Je voulais juste rigoler un peu avec toi pour défaire le malentendu, c'est tout, se justifia-t-il avant de rajouter d'un ton plus morose : Mais apparemment, j'ai bien raté mon coup…

-En effet, acheva son ami.

-Cloud…

-Zack, mets-toi à ma place : je finis ma journée, je découvre un carnage dans mes affaires, et Sephiroth me donne du travail en plus pour ce que je n'ai pas fait. Je ne voulais vraiment pas répondre à tes blagues, et je t'en voulais.

-Cloud ! Moi aussi, j'ai pas compris pourquoi Sephiroth m'avait fait venir aussi tard, je te signale. Je voulais t'en parler pour comprendre justement.

-Tu peux comprendre quand même que sur l'instant, je ne voulais pas te faire confiance.

-Ça va, je sais. J'ai compris.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Zack s'était senti légèrement blessé par ce que lui disais son meilleur ami.

-Ecoute, reprit-il. Là, je vais aller faire un tour, et quand je reviens, je parle de cette histoire à Angeal pour qu'il puisse mettre Sephiroth au courant du gros malentendu qu'il y a eu entre nous trois, d'accord ?

-Où tu vas ?

-Je te l'ai dis, je vais faire un tour. A plus.

Et avant de changer d'avis, il se rendit à l'extérieur du bâtiment, avec l'intention de se rendre dans une église qui lui tenait à cœur.

_A suivre…_


	17. 17 A plaindre

Bien le bonjour à tous !

Pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir livré de chapitre depuis trèèèès longtemps suite à de fréquentes déconnexions qui ont entraînés un délaissement du réseau envers ma personne. Mais comme je pense à vous mes enfants, j'ai finalement trouvé le moyen d'accéder au monde des fics pour vos beaux yeux !

Encore toutes mes plus plates excuses veuillez me pardonner. Je vous assure que je continue d'écrire malgré tout, et que je lâcherais les nouveaux chapitres dès que mon ordinateur et internet se feront la bise.

Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre.

**A plaindre**

Le départ de son aîné perturba Cloud. Il n'en revenait pas de sa réaction.

-Où est passé Zack ?

Il sursauta à la question, n'ayant pas perçu la présence d'Angeal qui venait de le rejoindre.

-Je… Je sais pas.

-Quoi, tu sais pas où il est ? Ça m'étonne de vous deux.

-Il est juste parti.

-Parti ? s'étonna le mentor.

Angeal ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il savait que son élève était parfois introuvable et réapparaissait de lui-même, en général quand il s'y attendait le moins, pour venir lui parler de choses et d'autres.

Ce même élève qui se baladait en toute tranquillité dans la rue malgré la façon dont il avait quitté son ami, les mains dans les poches. Peu intéressé par les activités des rues, Zack arriva à destination voulue et chercha du regard avant de trouver la bonne personne.

-Aerith ! hela-t-il en agitant les bras.

La jeune femme détourné la tête de ses fleurs et sourit à son ami avant de se lever pour l'accueillir.

-Comment ça va Zack ?

-Et toi ? Toujours avec tes fleurs, je vois.

-Hé hé.

-Une fleur parmi les fleurs.

-Vachement pas original, par contre.

-Humm…

Tout en se dirigeants vers l'un des bancs de l'église, ils échangèrent les dernières nouvelles dont ils étaient au courant.

-Tu m'as pas dit comment c'était dans ton usine de fabrication de morts.

-Arrête de dire ça, j'ai toujours l'impression que je vais mourir aussitôt entré dans le bâtiment.

-C'est un peu ça. Alors ?

-Bof, rien de vraiment neuf. Ah si tiens ! Tu vas pas me croire, mais l'autre jour avec Cloud on s'est retrouvés coincés dans la salle d'entraînement en pleine nuit. Au moment où on a voulu sortir, on a vu Sephiroth, mais en mode zombie.

-Quoi ?

-Je te jure que c'est vrai. Imagine Sephiroth marcher bizarrement avec juste la lumière qui vient de dehors pour éclairer le couloir plongé dans le noir. On a bien failli mourir de peur avec Cloud. On s'est même enfermé à nouveau dans la salle !

-Déjà, qu'est-ce que vous fichiez enfermés là-dedans. Faut être bête.

-Si tu savais… se renfrogna Zack.

Aerith attendit la suite, mais ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part décida de s'en mêler.

-Zack ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Trop long à expliquer. Pour résumer, on s'est vu recevoir une sanction par Sephiroth pour quelque chose qu'on a pas fait, et Cloud me faisait la gueule car il croyait que c'était de ma faute si on se retrouvait punis.

-Et alors ?

-Il m'a fait des remarques et ça m'a énervé.

-Tu t'es fâché ?

-Bah ouais… Du coup je suis là.

-Je sais pas comment le prendre, plaisanta Aerith.

-Laisse-moi m'excuser en t'offrant des fleurs, lui répondit-il, prêt à cueillir la marchandise de la jeune femme.

-Hé ! Pas touche !

-Ha ha ha !

Réalisant que tous deux couraient à travers les fleurs comme deux parfaits idiots, Zack repensa au début de son rêve et s'arrêta de courir, stoppant ainsi la course de son amie. Puis se tournant vers elle :

-Désolé Aerith, je dois y retourner. J'ai encore plein de trucs à faire.

-Oh… A plus tard alors.

-Promis ! Au fait Aerith…

-Oui ?

-Promets-moi de ne jamais porter les fringues de Cloud et de pas lui filer les tiennes en échange !

Puis il se précipita vers les portes de l'église en courant de nouveau, disparaissant dans la rue pendant que la jeune femme le regardait avec des yeux ronds, cherchant à comprendre les sens des paroles du brun.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte encore ? Je le connais même pas moi ce Cloud, bougonna-t-elle en retournant à ses fleurs.

_A suivre…_


	18. 18 Un petit tour, et ça repart

Salut le monde. Je vais une nouvelle fois m'excuser de ma longue absence, comme je l'ai expliqué au chapitre précédent, internet me causait des misères, et suite à un déménagement, j'ai du tout réinstaller (une galère en entraînant une autre, à chaque fois…). En revanche, ça veut dire que maintenant que j'ai une très bonne connexion, je vais pouvoir mettre en ligne des chapitres plus régulièrement, comme au début.

Je vous remercie si vous avez eu la patience d'attendre les nouveaux chapitres. Je peux aussi comprendre ceux qui ont laissé tomber, c'est toujours frustrant de ne pas voir arriver de nouveauté.

J'en profite pour te souhaiter la bienvenue history, je suis content que ça te plaise.

Maintenant voici la suite.

**Un petit tour, et ça repart**

C'est d'un pas traînant que Cloud circulait dans les couloirs durant les heures qui suivirent sa rencontre avec Angeal. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à retrouver son lit qu'il chérissait plus que tout ces derniers temps. Rien que de repenser aux évènements précédents, il sentait son pauvre cerveau régresser à l'état de cellule d'embryon. Bien qu'il se soit engagé en tant que recrue, il ne refusait pas pour autant les moments de calme quand il en avait.

Il avait bien essayé de contacter Zack, histoire de savoir où ce dernier se trouvait. Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu de la journée depuis son départ, et il devait bien avouer que cela l'inquiétait un peu – assez même, en tout plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer – mais aucune réponse ne vint. A croire qu'une sorte d'épidémie du comportement se propageait au sein de la Shin-Ra, entre son meilleur ami et le Grand Général… Même Angeal lui avait paru différent comparé à d'habitude, comme s'il était distant… Gêné…

En fin de compte Cloud se retrouva devant son lit sans même s'en apercevoir, tellement il était occupé par ses pensées. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et se laissa tomber sans élégance dans un soupir, le dos sur son matelas. Il troqua sans rechigner ses problèmes contre les bras de Morphée qui lui proposaient un sommeil réparateur sans prendre la peine de glisser sous la couette. Il se sentait bien trop épuisé pour effectuer ce simple effort.

Contrairement à lui Zack restait bien éveillé, principalement à cause de la demande que Sephiroth venait de lui faire. Ce dernier avait eu vent de son retour au bâtiment et lui était tombé dessus sans qu'il ne puisse l'éviter comme il savait si bien le faire en temps normal, pour le convoquer avec Cloud. Evidemment, il n'avait pas son PHS sur lui, non… Il s'était couvert de ridicule devant le haut gradé en dansant sur place pendant qu'il cherchait son PHS et qu'il se confondait en excuses. Son seul soulagement sur le coup avait été pour lui de se répéter que le ridicule ne tue pas jusqu'au moment où l'impatience de Sephiroth ne pousse celui-ci à conseiller au brun de chercher Cloud d'une toute autre manière plutôt que de faire le pitre devant lui.

Quelle journée… Au moins, il avait pu rendre visite à sa jolie Aerith, il s'était un peu calmé grâce à elle. Il se rappelait qu'il s'était tout de même sauvé précipitamment, mais la vue de la demoiselle avait eu le pouvoir de chasser ses soucis. Zack se répétait souvent qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser d'elle. En fait, il ne pourrait jamais se lasser des personnes auxquelles il tenait.

Il aperçut un jeune homme blond passer à l'autre bout du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait, et se mit aussitôt à sa poursuite. Son arrivée devant l'autre homme lui valut une déception.

-Euh… Oui ?

-Pardon, je me suis trompé…

_« Merde alors… J'aimerais le trouver assez vite ! »_

Alors que l'autre reprenait son chemin, il l'arrêta de nouveau.

-Attends ! Euh… Tu n'aurais pas vu un garçon aux cheveux blonds avec des yeux bleus ?

-… Tu sais que ta description très peu précise correspond à un bon nombre de personnes ici ?

-Ah, oui, excuse-moi…

-…

-…

-T'as essayé dans la chambre de celui que tu cherches ? Certains sont rentrés à l'instant, et…

-Hé, pas bête ! J'aurais dû commencer par là !

-…

-Merci !

Il planta là son inconnu et repartit en courant. Arrivé à la bonne destination, il tambourina à la porte, provoquant un certain vacarme.

-Cloud ! T'es là ? Si oui, dépêche-toi de sortir, c'est urgent !

Seul le silence lui répondit et il commença à tourner les talons quand la porte s'ouvrit sur l'intéressé.

-Cloud, t'es bien là ! Oh, désolé, je t'ai réveillé.

-Je venais juste de m'endormir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Sephiroth veut nous voir.

-Tu plaisantes ! Pour quoi faire ?

-Ça…

-Il t'a rien dit ?

-Non, il m'a juste demandé de te trouver et de le rejoindre dès que c'est fait. Alors si tu pouvais te rhabiller pour qu'on y aille, ce serait bien.

-C'est bon, j'arrive… Attends-moi deux minutes.

Quand Cloud fut prêt, ils retournèrent auprès de Sephiroth.

-Enfin. Il vous faut tant de temps que ça à chaque fois ?

-Non, désolé…

-Je me demande comment Angeal peut être fier avec un animal pareil, soupira le Général suffisamment fort.

Cloud jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Celui-ci semblait déçu. En effet, Zack se sentait encore ridicule auprès de Sephiroth et était attristé à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances, surtout de celles d'Angeal. A l'inverse, Sephiroth se satisfaisait de l'attitude gênée du brun, bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous convoqués ? intervint Cloud avant que le silence ne devienne trop pesant.

-A vous de me l'expliquer.

-Comment ça ?

-Cherchez bien.

-… Un nouvel ordre ? essaya Zack.

-Bien sûr que non, sinon nous ne serions pas là à discuter aussi calmement.

_« Il parle toujours calmement on dirait. Ce type est vraiment classe. »_ pensa Cloud avec envie.

-Je vous ai fais venir ici pour la même raison que la dernière fois.

-…

-…

Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard en coin, sans réellement comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Ou bien avaient-ils peur de comprendre, justement.

-La dernière fois ?

-Oui, la dernière fois, répondit plus froidement Sephiroth. La dernière fois que vous avez mis au point l'une de vos idioties qui vous a valu la corvée de nettoyage.

-Ah…

-Cela signifie que vous allez à nouveau être de corvée, s'impatienta le Général avec un froncement de sourcil face au manque de réaction.

-Quoi ?

-Mais pourquoi ? On a rien fait !

-Ah oui ? Suivez-moi.

Ils obéirent et se retrouvèrent dans la salle de surveillance, dans laquelle discutaient Angeal et Genesis. Leurs paroles s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent Sephiroth et ses deux victimes, et Angeal détourna les yeux, pendant que Genesis fusillait Sephiroth du regard.

_A suivre…_


	19. 19 Coupables et innocents

**Coupables et innocents**

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! grogna Genesis.

-Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, Genesis, vois avec ces deux-là, répliqua Sephiroth en désignant Zack et Cloud du regard. Angeal, ton chiot est parti seul, sans permission et sans PHS. Comment peux-tu supporter cette conduite ?

Genesis regarda ledit chiot, étonné. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Angeal qui s'obstinait à regarder le sol, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

_« Il est en colère… »_ s'attrista Zack.

Il s'en voulait de son escapade désormais. Même sa visite à Aerith ne lui remontait plus le moral.

-Bon, les vidéos sont prêtes apparemment, annonça Genesis.

-Parfait. Vous deux, regardez bien l'écran, ordonna le Général.

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent et attendirent. La vidéo indiquait la journée même, quelques heures plus tôt seulement, dans le couloir menant aux quartiers du Général. Rien ne ce passa pendant plusieurs secondes, quand une personne apparut dans un coin de l'image. Un homme brun, semblant appartenir à la Shin-Ra.

-… Zack ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cloud ?

-C'est toi là.

-Quoi ? Mais non.

-Mais si.

-Je te dis que non !

-Je vois bien que si !

-Cloud, je…

-Bref ! intervint Sephiroth.

-Désolé… répondirent-ils en chœur.

-De toute façon, il n'y a pas de jaloux sur cette vidéo, ajouta Genesis avec un sourire en coin.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension des deux jeunes gens qui les faisait plus ressembler à des chiens idiots qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi on leur refusait un os qu'à des hommes, l'homme à la rapière faillit éclater de rire, mais Sephiroth le foudroya du regard et lui écrasa discrètement mais avec force le pied, ce qui fit se mordre la langue à Genesis. Ce fut au tour d'Angeal de commencer à rire, plus discrètement tout de fois que son ami.

Zack et Cloud se concentrèrent de nouveau sur la vidéo pour essayer de comprendre ce que Genesis avait dit. Entre temps, la caméra montrait un homme blond à côté de l'homme brun.

-Là par contre, c'est carrément toi Cloud. Une tête de chocobo pareil, c'est facile à identifier.

-Mais c'est impossible ! Je devais être à l'autre bout de…

-Pourtant, vous êtes tous les deux clairement fautifs, fit remarquer Sephiroth.

-Mais… fautifs de quoi ? s'inquiéta Cloud.

-Pas la peine de jouer aux innocents, reprit le Général en sortant une feuille entièrement gribouillée. Des papiers importants qui se trouvaient sur mon bureau ont été totalement noircies de vos bêtises quand ils n'étaient pas pliés en avions. Franchement, vous avez quel âge ?

Aucun des deux n'osa répondre, trop stupéfaits pour cela par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Cloud semblait même terrifié à l'idée de passer pour un imbécile devant son idole.

-Non ! C'est pas nous ! s'écria Zack. Angeal, je te jure que ce n'est pas moi ! La preuve je n'étais pas là, et même Sephiroth m'est tombé dessus quand je rentrais !

-Moi je continuais ma formation !

-Ça ne prouve rien. Donc tous les deux, ce soir, je vous emmène dans mon bureau. Vous vous occuperez de remplir à ma place les papiers que l'on a bien voulu me renvoyer, et vous y passerez la nuit s'il le faut.

Angeal releva la tête.

-Sephiroth… prévint-il.

-Oui ?

Chacun des deux soutenaient le regard de l'autre. Ce fut Angeal qui abandonna le premier en soupirant.

-Bien alors on y va. Vous partez devant, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Zack et Cloud s'exécutèrent, muets et atterrés. Quand il fut sûr qu'ils ne pourraient pas les entendre, Sephiroth se tourna vers Angeal.

-Angeal, n'oublie pas que tu as ta part de culpabilité dans cette histoire. C'est grâce à toi que je peux leur faire ça.

-Je te trouve ignoble par moments, tu sais… se résigna-t-il. On a du mal à croire que tu manquais d'énergie il y a peu.

-Je récupère vite. De toute façon, Genesis aussi a participé.

-Hé !

-Vous me faites honte parfois tous les deux, se lamenta Angeal. C'est vous les gamins en réalité.

-Angeal !

-Bon je vous laisse.

-Sephiroth, reviens ! Il m'énerve !

Le nommé quitta Genesis et Angeal pour se rendre auprès des deux plus jeunes, fier de lui.

_A suivre…_


	20. 20 La menace

**La menace**

A l'intérieur du bureau du Général Sephiroth, le silence était seulement rompu par le bruit des stylos sur les feuilles que les deux jeunes soldats remplissaient. Aucun n'osait produire le moindre son en présence de leur supérieur après l'épisode de la vidéo les montrant où ils n'avaient pu se défendre, et retenaient parfois leurs souffles sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Le supérieur en question, assis devant eux à son bureau, se satisfaisait de la vue des deux plus jeunes exécutant son travail à sa place tout en repensant à ce qu'Angeal leur avait dit un peu plus tôt, à lui et Genesis.

_« Vous me faites honte parfois tous les deux. C'est vous les gamins en réalité. »_

Sephiroth ferma les yeux. Il le savait que son attitude n'avait rien d'exemplaire, qu'il agissait comme un idiot le ferait. Il savait surtout que cela avait un but précis. Après plusieurs tentatives qui n'avaient jamais eu de réel succès, il avait finalement trouvé une solution pour apprendre au chiot à se tenir en place. Et malgré ce que pouvait dire Angeal, il avait sa part de responsabilité dans l'affaire pour lui avoir avoué le secret qui concernait Zack. Et pour réussir, il se devait s'impliquer Cloud dans son plan. Encore une fois, il s'avouait que son idée semblait puérile, mais puisque rien de réfléchi n'avait fonctionné jusque là, il devait se mettre au niveau de l'adversaire. Hors, c'était bien connu, personne ne lui résistait. Aucun adversaire, aucun défi de ne l'arrêtait.

Un soupir le sorti de ses pensées et lui fit ouvrir les paupières pour apercevoir Cloud masser sa nuque endolorie par sa position courbée et détendre son poignet. Son visage laissait place à de la fatigue accumulée, faisant froncer automatiquement les sourcils du Général, qui n'avait encore jamais fait attention à la pâleur récente et les cernes qu'arborait la tête du blond.

-Bien, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il soudainement.

Les deux sanctionnés relevèrent la tête avec espoir et soulagement. Ils rangèrent les bureaux sur lesquels ils s'étaient installés sans un mot et attendirent debout les prochains ordres.

-Demain soir après votre journée vous reviendrez pour continuer. Cloud, tu restes ici, lança-t-il alors que ses interlocuteurs se dirigeaient déjà vers la porte. Il faut qu'on discute. Zack, tu peux y aller.

Cloud fut surpris par la demande et jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui resta interdit, ne sachant s'il devait laisser le blond et rentrer immédiatement pour une douche méritée ou l'attendre patiemment. Sa curiosité l'emporta et il choisit la deuxième option, quittant la pièce pour ensuite s'adosser au mur du couloir une fois sorti. Il ne sut exactement combien de temps il était resté dans cette position quand le plus jeune le rejoignit, quasiment caché dans les ombres portées du couloir.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se décolla du mur pour se tourner vers lui et put ainsi voir son visage qui paraissait tourmenté.

-Cloud, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Celui-ci releva la tête vers Zack et son visage sembla retrouver un aspect neutre.

-Rien. Excuse-moi, je vais aller me coucher maintenant.

Avant que le brun n'ait pu intervenir, Cloud s'en allait déjà. Zack resta pensif au milieu du couloir. Il était persuadé que quelque chose avait bouleversé son ami et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit. Il préféra cependant laisser ce problème de côté pour le moment, se disant que le cadet lui en parlerait sûrement plus tard, et entreprit de se rendre dans son lit pour se reposer. Seulement après sa douche.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Cloud ne vint jamais lui parler de ce qu'il soupçonnait être un problème, et il se demandait de pus en plus s'il ne s'était pas fait de fausses idées. Les seuls instants où il aurait pu lui demander ce que Sephiroth avait raconté étaient trop rare et trop courts à son goût durant la journée, et il ne se voyait pas demander le soir le sujet de la discussion devant Sephiroth lui-même. Comme à son habitude, il décida d'en parler à Angeal qui l'écouta attentivement et lui promit au final de discuter avec Sephiroth pour en savoir plus sur ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Il était sur le point de partir quand Genesis arriva, suivi par deux soldats à qui il donnait. Angeal blêmit à leur vue sans que son disciple ne s'en rende compte.

-Tiens, t'es là toi ? s'exclama l'homme à la rapière avec un sourire moqueur pour Zack.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je pensais que tu serais parti voir ton blond que tu trimballes partout, lui répondit Genesis sans se laisser impressionner par le regard noir que lui lançait Angeal pour l'occasion.

-Il s'entraîne, je vais pas aller l'embêter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? rétorqua le roux, réellement surpris cette fois. Il ne peut pas s'entraîner, puisqu'il a fait une chute tout à l'heure en marchant.

-Comment !?

Aussi bien Angeal que Zack étaient stupéfaits par la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

-Je pensais que tu le savais. Il se trouve actuellement à l'infirmerie.

_A suivre…_


	21. 21 Questions

Merci de me suivre depuis le début jashinistefangirls, tu dois être l'une des rares survivantes de mes décalages ô combien longs entre chaque chapitre. Ta récompense est ce nouveau chapitre qui suit de peu le précédent dans la date de mise en ligne. Sinon pour répondre à ta review, ne t'en fais pas, c'est bien Zack/Cloud, rien d'autre, même si les autres personnages sont très présents (j'ai relu mes chapitres, et il est vrai que certaines lignes peuvent paraître ambigües par moments). J'ai cru comprendre que n'aimait pas trop les autres genres de couple x)

**Questions**

La dernière rencontre avec Angeal fut l'une classée parmi les plus rares par Genesis qui, parti rejoindre les deux bruns à l'infirmerie, se heurta à un ouragan lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Il avait croisé le regard d'incompréhension de Zack et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il allait s'occuper du cas. Cependant, les faits étaient là : plus il essayait de calmer son ami tout en essayant de le rattraper, plus il l'énervait.

-Angeal, arrête-toi cinq minutes s'il-te-plait, que l'on puise parler…

-Sûrement pas ! Si je lui tombe dessus, il va m'entendre, et après ce sera ton tour.

-Mais Angeal, je t'assure que là, j'y suis pour rien.

-Peut-être bien, mais je t'avais tout de même prévenu.

-D'accord mais… Mais attends-moi, par la déesse !

Angeal refusait de l'écouter et continuait sa ruée, toujours suivi tant bien que mal par Genesis. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit sur celui qu'il cherchait. Genesis le vit s'arrêté et se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieur.

-Sephiroth…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Angeal ?

-On doit parler tous les trois, répondit celui-ci en désignant Genesis derrière lui.

-Si tu veux.

Angeal se mit à la recherche d'une salle vide où ils pourraient être au calme. Une fois à l'intérieur de la bonne pièce, il se posa entre les deux autres et la porte afin de mener la discussion, tandis qu'ils prenaient places devant lui, l'un avec l'air ennuyé, l'autre sans émotion apparente. Ce fut Sephiroth qui relança le sujet.

-Alors ?

-Alors ? Tu me le demandes ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à ce pauvre gosse pour qu'il soit dans un lit d'infirmerie ?

-Angeal, commence par le début, je ne comprends pas. Quel gosse ?

-Je te parle de Cloud Strife.

-Ah. Et alors ?

-Je sais que tu lui as parlé, Sephiroth. Je veux que tu me dises de quoi vous avez discuté et ce que tu lui as fait.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il finisse à terre. En revanche j'ai bien parlé avec lui. De sa place ici.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

A l'infirmerie, Zack observait son ami allongé dans l'un des lits de la salle. Avec un premier coup d'œil, il avait pu observer la fatigue qui s'était installée sur le visage de Cloud ces derniers jours. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se rendait compte que son meilleur ami se montrait fatigué depuis plus longtemps que ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait plus autant d'énergie qu'avant et semblait s'acharner dans son entraînement. Zack espérait seulement qu'il n'ait pas abusé et qu'il ne se soit pas blessé durant celui-ci. En ce moment-même, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué tout cela avant et de ne pas avoir mieux pris soin de lui.

A présent, il attendait qu'une infirmière se présente à lui afin de lui expliquer exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. La porte s'ouvrit, non sur une infirmière comme il l'espérait, mais sur son mentor à présent plus calme, en compagnie des deux autres Premières Classe.

-Zack, tu peux nous laisser s'il-te-plait ?

-Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

-Il n'y a aucun problème, mais il faudrait que tu attendes dehors.

-Bon très bien…

Il quitta les trois compagnons d'arme devant le lit et se mit en tête de trouver un médecin pour répondre à ses questions. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, car il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il devait penser exactement de tout cela, ses trois aînés sortirent avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se renseigner. Il profita du départ de Genesis et Sephiroth pour aussitôt se diriger vers son mentor. Il avait la très mauvaise impression que certains éléments lui échappaient et voulait absolument comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte des regards ambigu d'Angeal, de celui presque perturbé de Genesis et passif de Sephiroth qui suivirent des yeux la silhouette du chiot jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte. Genesis ferma les yeux et baissa la tête dans un soupir.

-Il a raison tout de même, tu aurais pu faire preuve de clémence.

Sephiroth détourna le regard afin de le poser sur le roux.

-Dis-toi bien que c'est déjà le cas.

_A suivre…_


	22. 22 Manipulateur ès

Salut à tout le monde.

Merci pour la review Aelynelle, et voilà la suite comme prévu. Notez que là, j'ai mis qu'un seul petit mois depuis le précédent chapitre, je m'améliore ! C'est toujours mieux que d'en attendre trois ou quatre où il ne se passe rien. Et puis ça vous fait un petit cadeau pour la rentrée pour ceux qui ont déjà repris x)

Bonne lecture.

**Manipulateur ès**

-Angeal, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ?

Celui-ci poussa un long soupir qui lui donna le temps de chercher ses mots.

-Ecoute Zack, c'est assez compliqué. Et je t'avoue ne pas être sûr de vouloir en parler maintenant.

-Alors quoi ! Je vais pas rester les bras croisés alors que mon meilleur ami se trouve allongé dans un lit pendant que vous complotez je sais pas quoi de l'autre côté ! s'indigna Zack.

Son mentor lui lança un regard navré et gêné à la fois avant de se passer une main nerveuse à l'arrière de la nuque.

-D'abord calme-toi. Je pense que Cloud n'a rien de grave, juste un très gros coup de fatigue. Comme Sephiroth l'autre jour si tu veux… _Même si la raison n'est pas du tout comparable quand on y regarde de plus près_, se dit Angeal.

-C'est pour ça qu'il a une tête de déterré en ce moment ? lui demanda son interlocuteur plus calmement.

-Oui. Pour commencer par le début, Cloud a eu un entretien avec Sephiroth qui voulait lui parler de sa raison d'être ici.

Angeal n'en dit pas plus devant l'air sombre de son élève. Il se doutait que le sujet de la discussion serait fâcheux.

-… Bien sûr que Cloud a sa place ici. Je ne veux surtout pas entendre ce genre de chose, comme peuvent lui dire les autres cadets qui seraient un peu meilleur que lui juste pour le rabaisser.

-Zack laisse-moi finir. Sephiroth lui a conseillé de fournir plus d'effort s'il voulait tenir le rythme plus tard, pour s'endurcir un peu. Il ne pensait pas à mal, et je tenais à te le préciser pour mettre les choses au clair.

-Cloud fait déjà de son mieux ici ! Et puis s'il est crevé en ce moment, c'est plus à cause de moi que du rythme ici. C'est toujours moi la plupart du temps qui l'entraîne vers les ennuis.

-Si tu en es conscient Zack, alors tu n'as plus qu'à corriger ça, lui rétorqua sèchement son mentor. Rends-toi bien compte qu'au final il est la seule victime de nos bêtises ces derniers temps, et que tout lui retombe dessus.

Un ange passa, laissant le temps pour Angeal de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire sans y avoir réfléchi.

-… Hein ?

-Euh…

Nouveau silence, plus court toutefois que le précédent.

-Comment ça, « nos bêtises » ?

-Je n'ai pas dis ça ! tenta vainement le plus âgé.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Mais non, j'ai dis « vos bêtises », voilà ! Tu as juste mal entendu ! Bon sur ce, je te laisse, je dois rejoindre Genesis.

Sur ces mots, il fila dans le couloir sous les yeux agrandis de son élève qui décidemment se sentait plus que perdu. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte fermée qu'il se laissa aller à la détente dans un long soupir de fatigue, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains pour s'arracher les cheveux.

-mais quel débile je fais ! … Genesis, viens ici ! explosa-t-il en reconnaissant l'homme au long manteau de cuir rouge qui se tenait le ventre de rire après avoir vu son ami dans cette situation.

-Alors, tu t'en sors dans ton rôle de colle des pots cassés ou tu veux de l'aide ? lui demanda celui-ci, narquois.

-Un jour, tout ça se retournera contre toi, crois-moi. Tu n'en as pas assez ?

-Peut-être, mais en attendant que ça me revienne à la figure, je profite. Si tu savais à quel point c'est drôle de voir Sephiroth se démener à trouver une idée contre ton chiot. Alors pour répondre à ta question, je dirais que non, je n'en ai pas assez.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir son fameux LOVELESS pour reprendre sa lecture quotidienne, mais la main d'Angeal se posa dessus tandis que ses yeux fixaient sévèrement ceux de son ami.

-Fais attention Genesis, tu n'es pas le seul à être un maître dans ce jeu-là.

Angeal tourna les talons et disparu au détour d'un couloir, laissant Genesis planté où il était, son livre à la main.

-Bah… Nous verrons bien.

Il ouvrit enfin son livre tout en reprenant son chemin, ignorant dès lors presque tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Notamment une personne dont il aurait du se méfier.

_A suivre…_

Mes braves gens, j'aimerais connaitre votre avis. On m'a proposé d'écrire une fic avec seulement les personnages de Dirge of Cerberus. Je n'ai pas encore décidé sur qui j'allais me baser, donc si vous avez des préférences, dites-le moi, et j'écrirais en conséquence. Merci !


End file.
